


This Ninja Way

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Series: Of Our Own Devices [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Boyfriends, Co-Written, Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, Explicit in later chapters, Gen, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, cross-over, lovable dorks, they still find a way to skate, viktor is as bad as kakashi when it comes to feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: Itachi never went crazy and killed his clan and is now the leader. Kakashi is still Kakashi.Viktor was an orphan when Kakashi found him as a small child outside the Leaf Village. He doesn't remember anything about his past or where he is from. Viktor is a member of ANBU upon Kakashi request.Yuuri is the younger brother of Itachi and Sasuke. After his Father died, their Mother had a one night stand with a random stranger.This is completely AU and something that just popped into our heads and we are super excited to bring this story to you all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The explicit parts come in the later chapters.
> 
> The first chapter is mostly their younger teen-selves.
> 
> I edited this the best I could but even I make mistakes.

Konohagakure on Yuuri's thirteenth birthday being apart of the Uchiha clan mean something for most the villagers in this town but to Yuuri it meant a suffocating bit of knowledge to not be a true Uchiha. Yes his family lived on the compound his mother had a rare jutsu she had been teaching him that involved crystal release and he seemed to do better at that then activating his sharingan which even today didn't seem like it would present in the half Uchiha. Today was also the day he would be assigned to a squad.

"This is dumb." the accent was the thing that threw people off the most. Not to mention his look. No one in Konoha looked like he did. His white fringe falling into his eyes as he moved behind Kakashi with his hands in his pockets. "I am far too important to be doing this."

"Leading a squad means helping them learn." 

He scoffed lightly. "You don't like it either."

Kakashi smirked from under his mask. "True. But I have some years on you and I promised the hokage that I would get you into something... productive." 

Kakashi could feel the younger ninja's glare on the back of his neck. Viktor was much like him. No family to speak of and had been taken in by the elders when he was just a child. It was the ice release that Kakashi found the interesting. No one in the village had such a chakra as he.

Yuuri was to meet his sensei today has well has his two other teams mates optics closed and a sad sigh on his lips. Yuuri had anxiety problems and while his jutsu alone made him unique he was constantly being teased even outside the Uchiha's about his lack of the eye jutsu that made the clan unique. Tension that had risen years ago squashed and the new head of the family Itachi kept everything peaceful.

Arriving to the fields at noon he looked plainly dressed his pants tight enough to be functional and shirt looked right for training, shuriken strapped to his thigh.  
His teammates arrived afterwards one female with dark brown hair and an excited attitude name Yuuko her style being earth, and a dark skinned male who may have been even more excited his features making him sort of foreign has he said his name to Yuuri.

"Settle down." Viktor's voice called out as it echoed across the field. His students seemed to be an unruly bunch and he couldn't seem to find Kakashi anywhere. Probably in a tree reading his porn. Viktor rolled his eyes as the younger students filled in and Kakashi, who was perched on his tree, saw so much in the way Viktor moved in himself. The same cocky boy who was given a squad all those years ago but still has the ANBU running through his veins. The students seemed to fill in before Viktor started rambling on about chakra nature and how they were going to be learning how to use that same chakra to stand upside down by their feet from a tree branch.

His icy blue hues falling to Yuuri. The smaller of all the students in the group. He seemed to be really nervous. "I hope you took my advance and are before you came." his mouth from a heart as he smiled. A glint in the corner of his eye. 

From his tree. Kakashi watched with interest. Viktor was all grace and style when he wanted to be but a stone cold killer when he put that mask on. Going on some of the more dangerous missions and being the 2nd of command. Kakashi was actually really proud of him.

Yuuri looked up with wide optics the older male was far to dashing to be a regular sensei Yuuri thought. Could still recall when the older male had long hair the anbu outfit had looked so regal on him like a prince from another land. Yuuri's blush spread across his features has he moved forward the first to try.

It seemed that Yuuri had no problem with keeping steady chakra control, hanging upside down from the tree. Phichit seemed to fall has he got to the top and Yuuko could only manage to climb some way up.

The night wore on doing drills like this and when a break finally came the younger male was sitting. Blue crystals rose in his hand and changed form at Yuuri's will.  
Viktor couldn't help but yawn. Two of the three just didn't seem to understand the concept of what he was talking about but it was the shy, awkward one that seemed to be doing the best. Viktor had already put it in his mind that Yuuri would most likely be his star pupil. Kakashi still sat perched on his tree as if he were waiting for something but truth be told, he'd fallen asleep. 

"You have a very unique talent." Viktor keeled in front of Yuuri as he watched the crystals form in his hand. "You are from the Uchiha clan, correct." He sat the rest of his lunch on front of the younger boy with a smile. The other two seemed to be sitting by themselves, heavy in some form of conversation.

Kakashi had woken up at some point. A bird had landed on his show and woke him as he squeaked loudly. He drowned at that. The homage needed him and Viktor to do a dangerous run into the Land of Shadows. It wasn't one of his favorite places to go but Kakashi wasn't going to complain about the money.

Yuuri felt startled the crystal cracking in thin air has his copper optics found the older male. A soft nod of his head before he spoke."Yes sensei I'm Yuuri Katsuki of the Uchiha." His words soft spoken and warm before standing to dust himself off.

Itachi managed to invade the tree next to Kakashi." You paired him with Yuuri? Why not yourself Kakashi hm?"

Yuuri wasn't exactly sure why he had become a ninja, his cheeks were round baby fat still on his body, ebony locks and glasses he looked as young has he was.

There was a smirk hidden under his mask as he felt his husband land. "Viktor will be good for him. And Yuuri will be good for Viktor." He raised an eyebrow. "But it would be like asking why you let your clan pick on him for being different. If I remember correctly, another boy was once picked on for being the odd shapes spoke." He lowered his mask to look at Itachi with a warm smile. "No one knows anything about Viktor, he doesn't even remember most of his life himself. He's only four years older and he needs more friends." a small frown crossed Kakashi's face as he returned the mask. 

He couldn't help the small smile across his lips. "You did excellent with the chakra control today, Yuuri. I just wanted you to know that." a hard piece of parchment seemed to fly out of nowhere and hit Viktor in the back of the head. "Alright. Lesson is over the day." A small frown crossed his lips as he read the words, looking back carefully at Itachi who was talking to a clan leader. 

"Don't worry, Tachi. I know what I'm doing by now."

Yuuri's optics followed Viktor's gaze seeing to elders talking and Viktor's frown he supposed the older male had far more important things to tend to than the ego of a young ninja. Yuuri gave a nod packing up his things and heading back towards the compound.

"I can only watch the clan so much when a certain ninja draws my attention thoroughly away from them." He quipped back slender digits tangling in grey locks before he disappeared. Itachi would make him pay for that later for now he had a meeting.

Yuuri stopped on his way home an empty training field to work on his jutsu but still the shapes were unstable .

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. He rose from his tree with a mock groan before he fly in the opposite direction. He had to get ready. 

He wasn't far from where Yuri was working on his crystal jutsu. A small pond on the corner. He needed time to relax and think before they left for the night. He was too young to feel this old. Too young to be leading a squad when he don't know half of what he was suppose too. The air around him grew cold as he water closer to the water. Pooled his chakra as he focused the water and it froze in the mid summer heat. He sighed softly.

Chakra going through his feet and sandals before it looked like blades had formed in the bottom. Carefully, he stepped into the ice. 

This had always been a passion of his. He didn't understand where he learn it from. He couldn't remember anything from the point of him.being saved, backwards at least. He was as graceful here as he was anywhere else.

The air seemed to turn colder Yuuri's optics looking towards the drop in temperature before he moved towards the area.

Peeking cautiously around a tree Yuuri's copper optics flicked to something he had never seen before the older male was moving against ice that had formed from the lake. Yuuri didn't know what this was he had never seen it before but he wanted to try to his body moving before he caught himself and scurried back behind the tree.

His ears caught the noise. A small flip as he landed on the ground, trying with the grace of a ninja as he looked in Yuuri's direction. "It's safe." his accent thick as he spoke, skating over to the edge of the bank. The ice on his skates seemed to melt away as he walked on the grass. The pond melting back liquid. Those icy blue hues locked into where Yuuri was hiding behind the tree. 

Viktor was a kind soul underneath all the anger and the pain of not having a clan of his own. Something pulled him toward wanting to help the smaller male. "If you want..." he spoke as he walked. Yuuri was 13, Viktor was 17 but that didn't mean that he knew everything. "If you want, I can help you with your jutsu."

Yuuri watched the unexpected grace far more than the younger male knew what to do with. Features flushed has the older male tried to coax him into view, it wasn't hard Viktor being friends with some of the older Uchiha's had gave Yuuri plenty of time to know about the male.

Yuuri looked down his copper optics slightly ashamed so used to being teased for not having the most advanced skills like Uchiha's were known for." I wouldn't want to be a bother sensei."

A small smile crossed his lips as he heard the smaller male speak. He had a way of making others feel comfortable around him and he used the aurora to make Yuuri feel the same way. "I've seen you around the compound when I come to visit. I hope they are being more nice to you." 

From a distance, two men were watching the exchange with a curious brow. Yuuri was a loner for the most part but that didn't mean he didn't want people in his life. Kakashi smirked from under his mask, giving Itachi a chaste kiss before he disappeared in the trees. The sun slowly starting to set behind them.

Yuuri bit his lower lip optics flicking up to his sensei." You...oh I mean they're okay I'm used to it I suppose." Yuuri felt his fingers tense and intense in a nervous fashion before his gaze turned elsewhere."Sensei do you have a mission to leave on?"

Itachi himself watched the scene for moments more before he himself went home. Perhaps another meeting would need to be held.

There was a smile that graced Viktor's lips. His top forming that heart shape that he was known for. "I do." he straightened up slightly and bowed. "I will see you for training tomorrow." and like a bullet from a gun, he was gone. 

Rain... Why? It made everything miserable. Kakashi and Viktor, both wearing their masks were quietly trailing after their mark. A group of bandits that had been preying on innocent peoples traveling between villages. A small yell, the ice came out of nowhere and froze two of them to their spots. Lightening quickly followed before a blade tore both of them down. The two in front of the group barely noticing anything.

Yuuri made it home in no time his mother asking how his day was and Yuuri giving a broad smile. Though he felt confused like he had a moment with the sensei like something had made him special. Optics closing he walked up to his room.

They had training again tomorrow and Yuuri would need to be rested, his nerves were on edge after all he knew what went on during missions even at a young age he wasn't dumb.

When the sun rose and all was said and done, Viktor looked liked he'd been beaten to death. One of the bandits had caught him off guard and had managed to get in a few good moves before Viktor regained control. Tiger... That was his ANBU name and it had mostly all started out as a joke. He groaned as he rose from his bed, looking around his empty apartment as a faint brown poodle bounced on him and proceeded to pick him to death. 

The training area for the most part had been unaffected by the storm but it was still in rough space. "Alright, squad. First thing's first and we remove all these branches or else we will never be able to move today. Make it easy and had chakra constructs as extensions to your own limbs." he demonstrated how it needed to be done. One of the limbs being thrown into the side with little effort.

Yuuri didn't quite grasp it has easy has the day before but he managed, Phichit and Yuuko but seemed to have practiced and moved them with ease chattering away about an upcoming festival. Yuuri leaned over has they asked if he was going with anyone special." Ah...well no one has asked me to go." Phichit proceeded to proclaim they all go has besties.

The clearing honestly didn't take much time, all three managing it with ease. And three stares at the older male asking him what next

"There's comes a time in every ninja's life when he will be asked to do something hard, he will feel that it is beyond his means to do so but that doesn't mean to give up." The three students did notice that he would walk with a small limp. Hands flowing in the air as he spoke. "Today we will be learning how to not only better control our jutsu's but also to perfect your chakra projection." he frowned a little at himself on how stupid it sounded. 

Kakashi was once again in his tree, face-palm as he listened to the 17 year old give his speech. Was he like this the first time. His eyes moved and watched as they began to go over the directions given to them and he couldn't help but smile when they actually understood what he was talking about.

Yuuri could understand what he meant, perfecting the form and stability of their jutsu. A soft nod to his head as he did the various hand signs and a crystal like snake formed in his hands. His jutsu turned matter into crystal much like how Viktor's turned to ice.

Viktor couldn't help but be awestruck at the smaller male. He was stronger than he gave himself credit for and his skills were almost on point. He noticed how awkward and shy Yuuri was but that only seemed to make it more enduring to him. 

He pulled Yuuri to the side for a more private lesson. The other students doing their lesson but watching from the corner of his eye. He told Yuuri to not mind what others had to say about him and concentrate more on his chakra control. He was only a level behind everyone else.

Yuuri's jutsu disappeared the moment Viktor touched him optics going wide and wondering if he was in trouble. Ebony locks falling in his face has the older male told him exactly what to do. His emotions clearly played a large part in the other males chakra.

Going back to practice he ignored jutsu in favor of tuning his chakra to a fine level.

Viktor couldn't help but arch a brow as he watched Yuuri's face fall with being touched. He'd have to ask Kakashi about that later but for now, he was too busy as he watched the smaller male play around with his chakra. He was a quick learner and an equally fine stupid. Viktor couldn't seem to understand why the compound had such a problem with him. His Mother was a full blooded Uchiha after all. 

The day seemed to wear down. Viktor telling them to eat lunch as he found himself standing under the same tree that Kakashi was perched in. Neither of them said a word to one another but the night weighed heavy on both their minds.

Yuuri was eating with the other two this time, but he didn't seem near as animated has they did about the festival. Yuuko saying she had a date, but didn't mind hanging out with them. Phichit on the other hand saying he'd rather take his hamsters over a date any way. Yuuri was unaffected by it.

His eyes hurt a bit and he wasn't quite sure why has he began to slowly rub against them. It wasn't like he had anything to use them for Viktor arched his brow before he tilted his head in a curious fashion. Watching as Yuuri rubbed his eyes. The conversation between he and Kakashi seemed to be slowly flowing into a talk about Yuuri and his eyes. That he could possibly be a late bloomer like Itachi's brother. Kakashi rose his eye-patch, letting his own sharingan spin widly. "Possible." Kakashi arched a brow as he lowered his patch. Viktor crossing his arms as lunch was soon over. 

The rest of the evening was mostly physical training. Learning some of the more complex ninja moves and learning about self defense.

Yuuri didn't seem to be much for fighting but he could dodge and in the time he dodged he could weave hand signs and trap others legs. It was good to be quick but he had no outright brute force. If Yuuri was a late bloomer there's no telling how his sharingan would manifest.

Small movements and he back flipped away from the other fighter his face sweating and a small smirk on his features he seemed confident.

Viktor couldn't help but smirk. With the right training there was no telling how well Yuuri would exceed as a ninja. He pondered for a moment on the same fact before he let his eyes wander slightly. Yuuri reminded him a lot of himself when he was growing up. He didn't have the confidence that he had now and he wouldn't know what he would be able to accomplish if Kakashi had not had found him and took him under his wing. Now, at 17, he was almost as dangerous as the copy ninja. 

He clapped his hands, telling his students that they did an excellent job but that the training was over for today. 'Be ready for the hard stuff tomorrow.' his voice rang out as he disappeared into the trees.

Yuuri watched him disappear tomorrow after training he had work at the family onsen and would have to help his parents if he wanted to go to the festival next week. Technically you weren't supposed to know who was under the masks of anbu, but Yuuri had always known Viktor's looks and couldn't help but notice.

The night seemed to drag on and he couldn't even focus on his books for his studies. It all seemed long and boring to him at the moment. A sigh escaped his lips as he slide out the window. He needed to skate, needed to clear his mind of whatever was on it and he needed to relax. Skating seemed to help that. He was the only ninja in Konoha that seemed to use this pastime and it didn't bother him to be the only one. 

Graceful movements against the frozen pond. His arms outstretched to music that wasn't even playing and he was at a calm ease as he moved.

Finally finishing his work at the onsen Yuuri headed back to the pond hoping to catch sight of Viktor again. Whatever he was doing was magical and he wanted to see more. Weather grew colder and seemed to wrap around him has copper optics went over the older males form. Yuuri wanted to learn this it seemed so interesting.

Moving forward he spoke softly."Vi...sensei? Wo..would you teach me to do what you're doing?" He had never asked any one but his mother or a teacher to train him before.

He startled for a small moment on the ice before the body of the voice caught up with him. He slide over to the bank with a smile on his lips. "If you are truly serious about learning, I would be delighted." He took Yuuri's hand as he slowly started to let the glass skates form on the bottom of his shoes. "It isn't that hard once you get the hang of it." slowly, he lead Yuuri into the frozen pond.

Yuuri held on to the other male perhaps far harder than he meant his digits to dig into him. Naturally the other male seemed far more relaxed than Yuuri but the younger was trying. The skates seemed to work and Yuuri was moving slowly on his own

He couldn't help but smile, the dog of his nails not as painful as most things he'd encountered in his life. He took Yuuri's hand at arm's length between them. "Do you trust m" the words rang out over the him of their skates on the ice. He slowly brought Yuuri's body close to him before he twirled him back out and released. "Spin around me."

The heat of the older male had Yuuri's face flushing crimson, slightly chubby frame pushed against a body that was all lean muscles. Head shaking up and down in an eager fashion has he agreed that he trusted Viktor. 

Body spinning around the older male Yuuri had grasped the concept of what he was told to do.

The smile on his lips was wide, his mouth taking on that classic heart shaped bow. He couldn't believe how quickly Yuuri had grasped into the concept of what he was trying to do and he cheered him on in his own way. He skated back over to the smaller male before taking him back flush across his body with a smile. "You caught on quick." his voice held nothing but fondness.

Yuuri felt the warmth once more wrapped around his body, optics closing has he could hear the steady beat of Viktor's heart. The rising emotion quickly forgotten as he caught sight of a shuriken flying their way. Yuuri pushed Viktor out of the way his hands weaving a sign to bring something to their defense

He was knocked down before he could do anything about it. His feet flying from under him in a rather ungrateful manner as he cried out. Yuuri seemed to be taking care of both of them as the assassin ran back into the bushes and seemed to disappear.

Yuuri looked around noting the silence and turned to Viktor, his optics seeming different has he spoke." Are you okay sensei? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to push you I..was." Optics fell the shuriken on the side of them a soft flush on his features before he offered a hand.

He chuckled softly as he took the offered hand and rose from the ice. "You did... That was amazing!" Viktor was beaming as he took his hands and pressed them on either side of Yuuri's face. It was all part of an exercise that Kakashi and Viktor did from time to time to keep Viktor on his toes.

Yuuri flushed his optics averting to the side has he felt warm palms against his cheeks." Umm I..I should get home." For a brief moment it seemed that the younger males sharingan had activated. Bowing his head down he gave a smile." Goodnight sensei."

He arched a brow as he saw Kakashi's head sticking out from the bush. Viktor nodded his head. He hated that this was how it was suppose to go but he needed to know that Yuuri was going to be okay. In the dark of the night, dressed in ANBU uniforms and his tiger mask on his face, he watched Yuuri's apartment from a tree in the shadows.

Yuuri made it to the compound but couldn't make has he ran into Itachi whose palms were instantly on the younger male's face." Why Yuuri you have your sharingan activated when did this happen." Yuuri went into detail finding it curious Yuuri would feel so strongly about protecting Viktor his sensei

"We need to talk." 

Kakashi always hated hearing those words. Laying stretched out on the bed, porn open in his hand as he arched a brow. Itachi rarely used those words unless it was something important. Kakashi himself never took anything seriously. Why would he.

"I didn't blow anything up if that is the problem."

Itachi had left the younger male once he arrived safely home and his optics were back to normal. Refusing to grace the bed has arms folded across his chest he spoke." I think Yuuri should be moved to a different team. His sharingan became active after protecting Viktor it's obvious he's have feelings for the elder boy." Itachi really wasn't one to talk Kakashi was once his superior.

He couldn't help but bark a laugh, book closed and placed on the bedside table. "Even if he does have feelings for him, maybe Viktor is good for him. Gods knows that Most in this village treat him like an outsider." Kakashi moved to sit up, legs crossed as he removed his mask and eye patch. "And if I recall. Someone else developed a crush on his sensei when they were Yuuri's age." he wiggled his brows teasingly.

Itachi crossed his arms clearly displeased at Kakashi, but then again he never really managed to stay mad.'' Fine but if this ends poorly it is your fault." 

Yuuri rubbed his eyes slowly crawling into bed his gift from the Uchiha's had finally become active that meant so much to him. To his family  
He couldn't help but bark a laugh. "If it ends poorly, I'll remind you who left the last time." his tone playful. 

He smiled softly from his perch in the tree. Excited that now Yuuri was fully coming into his own. There was a chill that ran down his spine as he left the compound that night. As much as Viktor wanted to know about his own past, he was content to leave it there.

\---

Time passed and whatever crush the younger male harbored seemed to never make itself known in the older males sight. Yuuri was know a few months away from turning eighteen thanks to years of training what was once boyish baby fat had turned into slim hips that had just the right amount to be considered love handles.

Cheeks had flattened creating sharp cheekbones and smooth lines his sharingan now has natural has breathing. In the third stage he had three prongs to it. Viktor no longer his trainer in anything more than skating when they could.

Viktor had grown into his own. He'd gotten taller and more slim. His hair still the same solid white color and his eyes still icy blue. He was all limbs and muscle. His ANBU training seemed to help in that respect as well. He had went on to become second in command and Kakashi couldn't be more proud. 

Today was just like most of their days. Pond frozen over and skates hitting the ice. It took a mass amount of control to keep his chakra in line so that he and Yuuri both would fall due to the skates braking or the pond unfreezing. No one seemed to catch on to them, besides Kakashi and Itachi but the leader of the Uchiha clan always seemed to be a little leery of Viktor.

Yuuri's iris seemed to spin to life crimson over taking copper as they watched Viktor learning his moves. Slender body twirling and relaxing Yuuri no longer relied on Viktor for skates he made his own out of crystal.

Itachi was leery for a reason Yuuri was like his younger brother minus the attitude. Leaning next to Kakashi he watched the scene not understanding their joy for moving along the ice.

Yuuri moved in another twirl before stilling and looking at Viktor's actions." I have a high rank mission tomorrow sensei.

There was music playing in Viktor's head as they moved along with one another. Skates hitting the ice as they spun around one another. His move caused him to be close to Yuuri, an arm wrapping around his waist as a smile crossed his lips. "Do you feel you are ready?" he lifted the smaller male off the ice and tossed him with the same grace that Viktor did everything else, going into a lazy spin. Viktor was in his own right. Slowly starting to fall in love with the smaller male himself. Something that he would probably never let come to light unless Yuuri wanted it too.

Yuuri took the jump with ease slowly landing on his own skates, before drifting back to the other male his body lazily matching Viktor's. They never got to be close anywhere but on the ice his mission for tonight would be dangerous and test his skills.

Itachi touched Kakashi's shoulders and it was his signal that they should retire for the night.

He smirked watching the two of them and didn't even jump when he felt the hand touch his shoulder. He turned, following his husband back toward the village. 

Viktor smiled as he skated back up to Yuuri and he couldn't help but cup his cheek with a cold hand. "Please be safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost my dance partner." but it was such a loaded statement, his icy blue hues sparkling in the slowly fading sun.

Yuuri felt the crimson creep back into his features, optics slowly returning back to crimson before he relaxed." Well you could always find a new one." It was a small tease has he skated out of the others grasp and off the ice. Crystal disappearing from under his feet as he stepped onto firm land.

Yuuri had jutsu but his major had been with the healing ninja which is what he had become for his squad. Phichit the tracker and Yuuko the muscle so to speak.

The small tease that escaped from Yuuri's lips didn't go without his notice as he watched the small male walk off the ice. It was amazing how his feelings wanted to blossom into something more but most ninja, let alone ANBU agents did not do well with love. It was just a fact. He ran his hand down his face before he left the ice as well, the pond slowly melting behind him.

Yuuri ran a palm through ebony locks effectively slicking them back into place. His copper fading to crimson has he tested his eyes, everyday he was learning a new way to use them rather in battle or practice.

"Sensei you should get some rest while I'm away on my mission."His smiles was bright has he looked to the older male.

He arched a brow. "Are you saying I don't sleep enough?" A deep chuckle escaped his throat before he touched Yuuri on the forehead. It was his way of letting him know that he was there and he wasn't going to disappear in him. "And I wouldn't let my rest patterns bother you too badly. You are the one that seems to be getting more advanced missions." his tone was playful as he spoke.

"Ah well they're simply trying to kill me off is all, After all just a dime a dozen medical ninja." His tone playful before he reached up on his tiptoes to poke the elder males center head." Besides we both know who the better ninja is." His own body was tired with a mission he should have rested instead of skating but he never seemed able to say no to Viktor.

He could help but bark a laugh. "Yeah... You." he figured that the pole on Yuuri gave to his head was almost the same as the poke he left to Yuuri's forehead. Just another way to show a sign of affection otherwise they probably would have been found out by now. "And medical-nin are an important part of the village. I would know. More have patched me up than you know."

Yuuri frowned at that palm dropping to rest lightly on the older male's chest. Copper optics returning to look upwards."Vi..viktor im.." Yuuri paused weighing his words before deciding on the safer option." I'm glad you were my sensei." It was to risky to say how he felt when the other would dismiss him has a silly crush. After all Viktor was twenty two what could he want with a mere seventeen year old chunin.

He couldn't help but smile. "It was an honor to be your sensei. I couldn't have asked for a better student..." he paused briefly for a moment before he gave his signature smile, all emotion going behind it and giving off that look of indifference when it became too much. "And I'm even equally more honored that you agree to become my skating partner."

Yuuri gave a soft smile they were still in each others space and it made his heart beat faster. The time drawing near for the younger male to head out, but he didn't wanna leave not when they were so close to doing something new. Something that almost seemed romantic

He chuckled softly. "Tomorrow." he knew that Yuuri had to leave and that Kakashi was often impatient with missions. He couldn't help the fondness in his heart as he walked away, disappearing into the trees and feeling Yuuri's eyes on his back. He'd liked Yuuri for awhile now if he let his feelings be known but didn't know if the younger male returned his feelings or not. Only my time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Night came far too quickly leaving a chill to the air and a dangerous mission for Yuuri. His first unsupervised mission no Sensei, Kakashi, Itachi, not even his teammates. His goal to gather information on an uprising village without being caught by their security. It sounded simple but the village hadn't exactly been known for people returning it was thought to have illegal experiments going on.

He was stalking the younger male. No, he found it as merely added protection. Kakashi had Viktor on a completely different mission tonight and all things considered, he'd rather not be doing it. It only took a grand total of two hours and the ANBU ninja was back in his quarters. A shower taken and his studies open on his desk as a yawn escaped his lips. His poodle snuggles on the edge of the bed but had his head raised looking at him.

Yuuri had managed to sneak in undetected, but at some point the mission went wrong. Despite his efforts to steal intelligence which he had gained he was caught. Arms weaved signs to do moved he could have never learned without the Uchiha blood rushing through him, and while this amused his target it was the use of crystal release that completely focused his enemy.

A well fought battle but Yuuri proved to be far to outnumbered his lead head band taken from his head and tossed to the dirt. Cold amber optics staring over the young chunin." They should really start assigning better ninjas." A sharp pain to the back of his skull and the world faded to oblivion.

"It's alright, Yuuri." He was knelt down beside of the smaller male before he would feel his body being picked up and placed over someone's shoulder. "You did good, katsudon." Viktor tried not to let the worry wash over him or the fear as he slowly began to make his way back to the Left. Kakashi had knocked on his door early that morning saying that a rescue mission was now in order. Thanks to Hinata, it didn't talk them more than a few hours to find Yuuri's weak chakra signature. 

"He's gonna be okay. A little bang up and he has some nasty bruises but he'll pull through." Viktor was standing outside his door with his headband in his hand and he didn't even notice his tight he was holding onto it. Itachi rushed through the door, a foreign language on his lips, giving Kakashi down the road.

It was nothing more than a training exercise that had went wrong Yuuri had failed in his task of gathering the information needed for the village instead he laid patched up in the medical unit. Gauze wrapped around his head breathing falling in an even pattern has he relaxed.

Itachi was thoroughly displeased the language on his lips something native to this part of the leaf. His onyx optics intent on Kakashi and daring the older male to question him.

Kakashi knew better than to even argue with Tachi when he was like this. He mostly looked like a defeated puppy but he was a good boy and took the displeased lashing that his husband was giving him.

Viktor was standing outside his door, anxiety rushing through him as he heard the grumbling coming down the hall and he quickly moved to sit down. He knew that he probably had no rights to be there but it didn't matter to him, his... Yuuri was hurt and he kicked himself for not following him that night. The hokage came shortly after Itachi and Kakashi, saying that not enough information was farther before Yuuri had gotten jumped from behind. It was a bust and some of the more advanced ninja would have to do a follow up. The medical-nin walked out of the room as Itachi flew in, dragging Kakashi with him.

Yuuri hadn't heard the news yet on how his mission had been a failure, no doubt when he did learn he would be disappointed in himself more than anything. Warm palms pressed into sheets his breathing steady but still he hadn't woke.

Itachi looked over the younger male , his sharingan active has he looked for any problems. Slender digits opening one eye at a time and relaxing when he found they were still in place. Uchiha's vision was special and many wanted that. Itachi finally noticed Viktor his head tilting to the side at why Yuuri's sensei was here." You rescued him did you not?"

He had never been address by the Uchiha clan leader before and before he knew it, he was standing ramrod straight with Yuuri's headband tight in his hands. "Yes, I did, sir." Viktor didn't know what to do with his hands, he was nervous about it but he was proud of what he did. Kakashi looked upon Viktor and knew exactly what he was going through, having went through the same growing pains with Tachi as Viktor was with Yuuri. 

A hand rested lightly on Itachi's shoulder. Kakashi giving him a gentle smile from under his mask.

Itachi gave him a look before the slender digits wrapped around his shoulder. Itachi was nothing if not protective of his clan a silent sigh before he thanked Viktor and allowed him to be near Yuuri. Leaving moments later with Kakashi in tow.

It took several hours before Yuuri was blinking his optics to adjust to the light, he would have been awake far sooner but medicine was given so they could perform needed tests. His gaze directly focused on the fact that his sensei was here waiting for him, his immediate response was to start saying how sorry he was that he had failed.

He was shushed almost immediately as the sorries fell from his lips. Viktor risking it, he moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, a gentle hand moving stray ebony licks off his bandage with a small smile. "You did excellent, Yuuri." his tone was the softest Yuuri would have even hear it. "We were able to capture one of the bandits that for away because crystals had formed around his ankles and stuck him to the ground." there was a smile on his lips, almost as gentle as his touch. No one had expected Yuuri to capture one of them alive but he did and Viktor was proud. "He's being questioned as we speak." Viktor lightly began to tie his headband back around his head but loosely.

Yuuri felt the familiar band replaced around his forehead and he relaxed slowly." Viktor how long have you been here? Have you even ate?" It was natural for Yuuri to be more concerned about Viktor than anything else. That familiar warmth spreading through his chest has he noticed how close Viktor had become.

He chuckled lightly before he spoke. "I've been here since day one. And yes, I have eaten." He was so close to Yuuri's face that it would be sinful not to soak up the younger male's features. "I was worried I'd lost you, katsudon." the words spoken in a language that Yuuri wouldn't be able to understand as he leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to the smaller male's forehead. Viktor knew that he was taking a risk by showing his affection for Yuuri but at the moment, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Yuuri felt the brief contact of skin pressed to his forehead and the warmth that seemed spread like blossoms in his chest. A soft content hum before he relaxed against the mattress, hoping that Viktor was not just telling him what he wished to hear. The language feel foreign on Yuuri's ears but he didn't question what Viktor had decided to say.

It seemed like it had always been this way since the first day he had become Yuuri's sensei. One of them always seemed to push how close they could be to one another, and now that they were equal the footing was lost on how to act towards each other.

He wasn't awkward about it in any manner. "You are to stay with me until you get better. Itachi's orders." He honestly didn't know why he couldn't just stay at the compound but he kinda did at the same time. "I have a very large brown poodle." he smiled fondly. "He is going to love you but if course, it's up to you as to where you wish to stay if you recover." he laid his hand over top of the younger male.

Yuuri's palm instantly pulled away the contact surprising him, before he turned his gaze and nodded. There was no arguing with Itachi once the older Uchiha had said something it was basically law. A small sigh before copper optics returned much softer to Viktor's face."I'll need to at least run by the compound for clothes, we're not exactly the same size that I could wear yours Sensei.'

He couldn't help but bark a laugh and almost as soon as Yuuri had said it, Kakashi had popped in the window. "Itachi backed you a bad." he smiled under his mask, eyes narrowed with the gesture. "He even packed a few of your books and things of that nature. He was worried that moving around too much to pack would hinder your recovery." Kakashi qasnt dressed in his usual uniform but rather something causal, which in itself was rare. The bag was placed on the table beside them and he disappeared as soon as he came in. Viktor couldn't help but chuckle. But he also couldn't help but feel the loss of warmth when Yuuri had pulled his hand away. Maybe he was wrong in thinking that Yuuri shared his feelings, even after all these years. "I'll take it to my apartment. Rest for now and I will be back." he rose from the bed, a small fond smile on his lips before he trapped the bag and gracefully left out the window.

Yuuri watched him go his warm smile quickly turning to a frown, he felt like he was going to be a bother to the older male. Warm digits pushing their way through ebony locks has he relaxed once more. His head had a gash with a few stitches and they hadn't used any chakra healing just regular medicine which was fine. Yuuri looked to the chair a small whine leaving his lips the older male had been so close lips within touching distance. Shaking his head he knew Viktor wasn't like that had seen the older male's previous lovers they were far more beautiful than Yuuri could ever hope to be. His thoughts disturbed by an over abundant ball known has Phichit tackling him and saying how happy he was that the older male was okay

Phichit latched onto him as Yuuko opened the door and watched in shaking her head. "Are you really staying with Viktor?!" She couldn't help but to beam and had a small fangirl moment. Hamsters of various sizes were rolling out of Phichit's pockets and waddling around in the bed as his best friend continued to cling. "We thought the worst. We were so excited that you had your own mission but we were so scared that something would happen!" he was talking 90 miles a minute as Yuuri took the seat that Viktor had left. A hamster making its way over to the edge of the bed. She caught it before he managed to fall off the bed. "Did you have to bring the fan club?"

Phichit began to explain that they missed Yuuri and needed to know he was okay. The younger male still clinging to Yuuri has he began answering the questions as quickly has they were asked. Slowly catching the hamsters has the crawled around him." If the doctors see them they're going to have a fit phi. I'm okay and yes I'll be at Viktor's. Itachi said so. So please go home I'll be back when I can." His words were warm the other two gathering the hamsters and hugging him before leaving.

They both nodded, hamsters in tow as they waved their goodbyes and left. The friends would have to come invade Viktor's when Yuuri was there. The plot was already starting to grow as they talked to one another down the hall. 

He was busy getting everything together. Making sure that his apartment was clean as well as the bed and placing his own pillow and blanket on the couch. The poodle was cocking his head to the side, wondering exactly what was going on. "We are going to have a visitor soon. Be nice." the poodle gave a low whine as Viktor took one last look around before heading back to the hospital. He was excited to have Yuuri over and to help with his healing but he was also very nervous.

Yuuri was dressed the moment Viktor walked in gauze still showing underneath the headband. A small smile on his features, he had never been fond of hospitals so the sooner they could leave the better. Arms threading through his vest has Viktor came through the door." Are you ready to go Sensei? Maybe we could grab food on the way home. I'm starving." Yuuri seemed so natural talking like they were a couple almost.

He couldn't help but smile as he noticed that Yuuri was up and ready to go. He knew how the smaller male felt about hospitals because he did as well. He took the small bag that the hospital had given him that held his dirty ninja clothes and a few things that he would need in order to help him recover. 

The wall to his apartment didn't really take that long. They both held a general pleasant conversation between them, mostly about dogs and their favorite food. They turned the small corner and stood in front of the ramen shop. "Do you even like ramen?" he arched a brow as he spoke, stomach growling at him from the smell of the food.

 

Yuuri let his head fall to the side the scene in front of him not that odd. Viktor held the curtain to the ramen shop open and Naruto could be seen with a stack of bowls far to high to be normal. Yuuri felt frown rise to his features he didn't mind ramen but eating it in such a way made him sickly.

A brief shake of his head has he grabbed Viktor's arm to lead him towards a different restaurant. One that served katsudon which sounded far better to the younger male.

He arched a brow at Naruto, almost ready to laugh before he was jerked into the direction of a katsudon stand. He'd only are it a handful of times in his life but he remembers how good it tasted. He didn't mind at all and the fact that Naruto probably spend all his money in one sitting, he didn't mind being taken in a direction of something that Yuuri enjoyed. It meant that he got to see another side of the younger male, a chance to learn something else about him.

Yuuri had pulled him along to a completely different stand one that was a darker mood set than the ramen shop. Moving to sit off to the side Yuuri ordered his regular meal. While nowhere near as amazing has his mothers it was good. His native tongue rolled effortlessly to order for both of them before he relaxed. Leaning back in the stool before looking to Viktor.

"Why do you suppose 'tachi wanted me to stay with you Viktor. Usually he's to over protective to let people go anywhere." Not to mention he never thought Itachi was fond of the older male.

He was fascinated as he listen to Yuuri order their food. He'd never heard anything like it before even from some of the older members of Yuuri's clan. A smile crossed his lips as he played with a chopstick. "I suppose it's because of Kakashi. He trusts me enough to have his backs on missions and such." 

The food that Yuuri order ended up being the best thing that he had ever tasted. It was even better than the best ramen that they served down the road. Same content moans escaped his mouth as he enjoyed every bite of the food. His eyes still managed to take quick glances over at Yuuri as they enjoyed one of the more pleasant conversations.

The conversation was actually more calm than anything else, idle talk about weapons and a few techniques before he settled back and began to eat his food. Yuuri could feel the small headache growing in the back of his head copper optics focused to the side watching the night sky.

After dinner the walk to Viktor's apartment was easy enough to find Yuuri spotting pillows on a couch before he was tackled by a ball of brown fluff.

He couldn't help but chuckle here and there with the conversation at hand. He wanted so to be able to let Yuuri know that he was enjoying their time together but ninja's didn't let their feelings known. It was almost as forbidden as some of the jutsu styles. 

The wall back was indeed pleasant. He risked letting his hand brush against Yuuri's from time to time. When he was tackles by the poodle as soon as they walked in, Viktor was quick to scold him, reminding him that Yuuri had a head injury and talking to him like he was a person instead of a pet. Makkachin quickly retreated but not before he licked Yuuri's face.

Yuuri felt the drool coating his left cheek and while it had hurt a bit he couldn't help but smile. The dog seemed instantly smitten with the younger male making him flush." Thank you for getting the couch set up for me Viktor." Yuuri knew the other male would probably try and make him take the bed, but Yuuri wouldn't kick the older male out his room.

The slender male plopped down a poodle quickly joining him, while not tired yet his head still hurt quite a bit.

He shook his head at Yuuri's words. "The couch is for me. You are taking the bed. It's a bit on the hard side so I wouldn't have my quest sleeping on it." A small smile crossed his face as he ran his fingers through the poodles course curls and chuckled. "He likes to sleep in the edge of the bed So you won't be alone but he does like to hog the covers." He was locked in the cheek and made a small face but hugged a neck of brown fur anyway. Viktor was different at home. Not the hard-ass that everyone knew him to be. His apartment was modestly decorated but it still held an amount of flare with it. "I stocked the kitchen. I didn't know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything."

Yuuri gave a small groan of disapproval he didn't want the older male uprooting himself for Yuuri. A small pout played on chapped lips copper optics looking towards the heart shaped smile that adorned Viktor's face.

With the feelings Yuuri had for the older male he didn't know if he could offer to share the same bed without having a panic attack. His nose twitched to the side in thought.

He chuckled softly as Yuuri got lost in his own head. He knew the younger male better than he knew himself. He didn't mind sharing his apartment in any manner whatsoever as long as he didn't have to let his feelings for Yuuri come through.

"And it your head is bothering you, I also have a series of teas and meds that might help with it." He rose from the couch, moving to his small kitchen before he took the kettle and put it on to boil.

Before Yuuri could think to much on it he blurted out."WECANSHARETHEBED." His words were fast spoken and loud cutting through the older males. Yuuri had idolized and placed Viktor up on a pedestal for years. Seeing him so open Yuuri couldn't help but to blurt out.

Copper optics averted to the side and a crimson flush to his cheeks, his whole body felt warm at the offer but he couldn't help it.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, a small smile crossing his lips before he turned around. "If you want to. I have no trouble with it." Viktor gave that classic smile as he spoke before he moved to get to cups from the cabinet and sat them on the table before he reached for the tea bags. This was something new and exciting for him, given that he hasn't shared a bed with anyone in ages. 

"I do toss and turn a little. It's kinda hard for me to sleep without thinking someone is going to sneak through my window and kill me." He didn't mean for it to sound as crass as it did but he wasn't to be honest with Yuuri. He'd always told himself that that was the key to any successful relationship.

Yuuri sat back against the couch letting Viktor prepare the tea, a small smile on his features. Yuuri hadn't shared a bed with anyone since he was younger and Yuko and Phichit would crash his house.. mostly because they wanted to see the compound. Slender digits pushed through his hair a small relaxed sound against his throat.

He smiled softly before a chuckles escaped his lips. "I might have to kick the poodle off the end of the bed tonight." The kettle whistled as Viktor poured the steaming liquid into the cups and sat them on a tray. He brought it over where it held cream, lemon, honey and sugar because he didn't know how Yuuri took it. Sitting down beside him, he looked over his apartment before he let Yuuri make his first. "I have a few books and things like that to help you from being bored." He cleared his through. "I have a mission tonight so I might be in late but I promise to make it home to you." Well, that sounded cheesy and corny even to his ears.

Yuuri flushed with the words make it home to him, it sounded so right coming from Viktor's mouth. Tea placed in front of him he rose it slowly to his lips blowing lightly before taking a sip. They weren't a couple but it didn't mean Yuuri couldn't dream about more. Moving slowly he relaxed back against the couch. He had thought to offer him food but recalled they had already ate.

He chuckled softly as he watched Yuuri relax. It meant the world to him that the younger male was comfortable around him. Meant even more that he was enjoying his shabby tea making. He sipped at his own tea, a content him coming from his lips before his poodle moved beside Yuuri and rested his head on his knee. "He likes you." Viktor smiled softly before he added some honey to his own. Honey and a drop of cream. That's how he always took his tea. He didn't even remember when he started to take it in such a fashion.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes while the teas was soothing his headache it wasn't doing much in the way of keeping Yuuri awake. Yuuri didn't exactly know where Viktor's bedroom was but he figured the other male would show it to him soon. The poodle pressing to his knee seemed to get the idea looking to Viktor like it might be bed time.

He chuckled softly as the evening shadows began to fall outside. He rose, setting his tea cup in the tray before he smiled. "Come. I'll show you to the room." He walked down a small hall and opened the door. The room itself wasn't a bad side and the bed was big enough for three people. Viktor was the type of person that likes his space and it showed. His apartment was one of the better ones that littered the city. He slowly closed the curtains as the poodle waddled in behind him. The room itself was much more cool than the rest of the apartment.

Yuuri followed with a soft look trying to remember where everything was, mostly so he didn't disturb anything to badly. Viktor's bathroom seemed located next to the room which seemed like a good idea. Shower and then sleep should ease the headache finally, palms moved to rub at his optics before thanking him.

Yuuri had disappeared moments later to wash. His body undressed in privacy has he stepped under the spray. A content hum leaving his pale lips, he had been out for a day or so, he probably didn't smell great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses... All the kisses.

He seemed to have disappeared himself once Yuuri had watched into the bathroom. This icy blues shining in the moonlight from underneath his mask. But there was a smile hidden behind the hard plastic with a tiger drew on the face. It was meant to be the mission that helped gather the information that had caused Yuuri to get injured. The same small group of advantaged ninja's that had taken to camp merely miles from the wall surrounding the Hidden Leaf. He made his perk in a tree. Watching over everything with cat like features.

Yuuri emerged almost an hour to find the apartment void of a normally warm personality a small frown rose to his mouth. maakachin walking and nuzzling a bare leg." If it's just to be us let's make the most of it shall we maaka."

They had spent time eating and watching the stars before eventually collapsing into the large mattress. Copper optics instantly shutting and pulling Viktor's blanket close.

The night seemed to pass by quicker than he expected. Taking out the small group by way of freezing them with his chakra and than making sure to slit their throats, leaving one alive so the hokage could get the information that she desired so much. 

When he walked back into his apartment, he was covered in mud and muck. His clothes being left as a trail as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. An angry cute on his cheek but he was otherwise okay. It didn't take him long before he fell on the bed.

Somehow during the night Yuuri had felt warmth slender digits moving to wrap around what he thought to be maakachin. Burying his nose not in fur but against just washed skin he slept soundly. 

Morning came too quickly light bursting through the room and trying to rouse the two males. Yuuri had no intention of moving unless he had to.

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he felt the warm embrace of the smaller male beside him. He didn't mind it in the least, but have never really been one for cuddles. But there was something about Yuuri that made it feel right.

When Morning came, his muscles sore and he didn't really wanna move either. A ball of brown fur snuggled against both their feet. His hand gently laying in the smaller male's upper arm. He was at peace for a change.

When Yuuri did finally decide to move his face immediately went flush." Ah Viktor I'm sorry, I thought Maakachin was snuggling me. I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort." Yuuri moved slowly away his chest no longer pressed against the other male. Copper optics wide has he bit his lower lip, he hadn't expected to see Viktor in such a state, hair long against the back of his neck, bare chest for Yuuri to see.

He chuckled softly before he let the smaller male pull away. "It was quite comfortable if we are being honest with one another." That same fond smile crossed his lips before he yawned softly. Maakachin snorted at the end of the bed before Viktor Wiggles his toes. Last night had been long but it wasn't that bad if he was being honest with himself. And being able to get to fall asleep to Yuuri's warmth beside him was an added bonus.

Yuuri's gaze finally seemed to move back up to Viktor's face a faint blush still tracing his cheeks. "I'm glad to see you made it back in one piece." Yuuri's optics noticed the angry cut and he frowned, moving towards the bathroom to grab a first aid kit. "You're going to let me treat that rather you want to or not Viktor." His tone wasn't the soft velvety mixture actually slightly upset that the older male had gotten hurt.

He arched a brow, wondering what he had done to upset the smaller male before he remembered the cut. "Of course, Dr. Yuuri. Patch me up." his tone that playful tease that Yuuri would have come to love and enjoy. He couldn't help the coy little smirk that crossed his lips as he sat up in bed. "I promise that it probably isn't that serious." he tried to keep his tone light but it did hurt him slightly.

Yuuri had a distinct huff to his lower lip, not even paying attention has he straddled the older male's waist to keep him in place. Antibacterial fluid spritzed onto a cloth before pressing against the older male's cheek. Sure it probably stung a bit, but Yuuri would hear known of it has he cleaned and bandaged the wound." If you say you're gonna make it home to me that should probably be all in one peace Viktor."

He didn't move a muscle as the smaller male straddled him. Viktor didn't even dare to breathe. He wrinkled his nose lightly at the cold chill of the a antibacterial spray, hissing a bit at the sting that seemed to seep into the depth of the wound. He couldn't help but to bark a small laugh at his words. "Well, I did make it home in one piece. That much is for sure." He couldn't help but smile softly as Yuuri patched him up.

Yuuri moved slowly once a bandage was firmly placed on Viktor's face. Shorts slowly riding up has he went to move off of Viktor's lap. Yuuri found himself not wanting to move, he'd never been so close to Viktor his sensei. A small bite to his own lower lip before he finally give in a small sigh on his lips, after all he couldn't stay on Viktor's lap.

He chuckled softly, licking his lips before he risked placing his hands on Yuuri's thighs. "May I miss you?" it sounded and felt like such a loaded question before he looked up at the smaller male's face with big eyes. He did like Yuuri but he was nervous about the feelings being returned.

Yuuri thought he had heard wrong his pulse seemed to be going entirely to fast with the placement of large palms against his thighs. Copper optics focused forward and before he knew what he was doing he had agreed.Wanting the kiss from Viktor no matter what it might do to their relationship.

He smiled softly before he leaned forward, almost taking this as if he were kissing a cat that was ready to run away at the slightest note. Suddenly, soft warm lips pressed against another set of sold lips and a smile crossed his own. Yuuri was sweet. Much sweeter than he could have ever thought. He couldn't help but let his hands remained resting on the smaller males thighs. Letting Yuuri desire of he wanted to move or not.

Yuuri was warm and pliant against the other male, slender digits threading through silver locks. Tongue pressing against the seam of Viktor's mouth perhaps he had become to excited by the small contact of Viktor's mouth. Copper optics closed has he relaxed with the movements of palms against his thighs.

He couldn't help but moan softly into their shared kiss. His eyes closing as he continued the kiss. Soft and warm and inviting. After several moments, the kiss passionately staying at the same level but strong.

Somehow during the kiss Yuuri had ended up pinned underneath the older male a soft flush to his features before he relaxed. Kiss finally broken Yuuri couldn't help but suck in air like he had forgotten how to breathe. Lips swollen and kissed red like Viktor had been wanting to do that for years.

He chuckled softly at his handy work and smiles. Trying his best not to seem to over excited over what had just happened. His mind going around in circles as they seemed to be slightly latched onto one another. "You taste like Christmas." his tone was slightly panted as he spoke.

Yuuri let his head fall to the side confusion clearly written across it at the meaning behind Viktor's words. Slender digits pressed through his own hair before he lightly averted his gaze crimson creeping back into his features. Had he really just made out with his sensei...was that even allowed.

Viktor arched a brow at the confusion that shot through Yuuri's expression and he couldn't help the coy smile that crossed. "It means you taste really sweet." His smile seemed to cross his lips even wider and he couldn't help but release him so that he could move. "I don't know if that was allowed or not but I really liked it. And I like you too, Yuuri. I have for awhile now." There was a small tint of blush to his cheeks.

Yuuri's copper optics turned focusing on the elder male his palms moving from the sheets to Viktor's chest. Yuuri was still seventeen his birthday coming up though and part of him wondered if that was what had prompted Viktor to finally make a move. "I like you too Sensei." Yuuri's words coming out in a quick almost hushed tone.

His hand rose, cupping his cheek lightly. There was always going to be something that would pull him to Yuuri and he believed that it was nothing more than fate itself that they were together. His thumb gently ran across his cheek as he leaned down, giving him another light kiss. He knew that it was probably forbidden but at the present moment, Viktor couldn't bring himself to care.

Yuuri moaned into the warmth of the kiss his slender digits cupping Viktor's features before his own hips rose. The small press of taut muscles against Viktor before he moaned and he paused, looking away flushed." I do not think this is what Itachi would have meant when he told you to take care of me."

"Well, he probably didn't but when you have two people that like one another it is bound to happen." there was a small smile that crossed his lips before his cheeks lightly flushed pink. Lowering his head for a brief moment as another coy smile crossed his features. His own hands coming to cup the smaller male's cheeks as he leaned forward for another kiss.

By the time lunch came Yuuri had been kissed silly his lips swollen with all the action the older male had given him and palms pressed eagerly to the others chest. They hadn't taken it any further and yet has they were kissing again a tap came to the glass. Kakashi sitting their far to amused for his own good.

Viktor felt like he could have jumped out of his skin when he heard the tapping of the glass. "I knew it." a smirk crossed his lips from behind his mask as he slide into the apartment through the window. He picked up an apple off the table, tossing it in the air. "I take it your healing is going according to plan. I told Itachi that it wouldn't take long for the two of you to get over your fears and finally admit that you like one another."

Yuuri felt the huff rise to his lips brother knew about this....well no wonder he looked at Viktor like he was going to murder him. Kakashi seemed far to smug for his own good teasing Viktor about messing with one of his students, and while Itachi hadn't ever been Kakashi's student he had still called him sensei.

He barked a laugh at Kakashi's teasing. The older male didn't stay very long, he'd more or less been asked to go check on the two younger ones before he disappeared back out the window. His mind going to many places but he was certain that the two of them hadn't went any further than kissing... At least for now. 

Left alone once again, Viktor finally released the breath that he felt he was holding. Looking at Yuuri with soft eyes and pleasant smiles as he held him close. His fingers carding through ebony locks. "You should be able to take the bandage off in a few days."

Yuuri looked up to the older male talking has if they hadn't just been caught by their superior he even looked relieved by it. Yuuri's breath finally returned to him copper optics going wide.

"Ah I suppose you're right, then you'll be able to kick me outta your bed huh?" Your teased testing the waters of rather the older male wanted him around or not.

He barked a laugh before he pulled the smaller male into his lap. "A man would have to be a fool to kick someone like you from his bed." he leaned forward, kissing Yuuri on the forehead. An intimate gesture to be sure as he took Yuuri's hands in his own and laced their fingers together. "Shinobi show no weakness." his tone was a whisper as he kissed Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri seemed to frown at those words a small discontent sound leaving his pale lips." Are you saying I'm weak...or that I make you weak Viktor." Has he spoke the way crystals formed against his skin, cold and almost metallic like the belonged their. Yuuri's jutsu was infused with his chakra. While he needed hand-signs for most sometimes it would act on its own when his attitude flared.

He chuckled softly. "I am weak for the way I feel about you " his tone a purr as he admired the crystals that formed over Yuuri's tan skin. He couldn't help the smile that escaped his lips as he rubbed his hands along the crystals. Ice forming and would make them chill Yuuri to the bone. "You are far from weak."

Yuuri's optics trailed to the crystals littering his skin, optics focusing how they went from metallic grey to almost clear framing his body like they almost might stay with Viktor's touch. Chill pressing to his tanned skin and leaving an angry red mark.

Viktor's powers didn't hurt Yuuri in fact he barely felt them his own palm moving to lace with the older males." Why? Why feel anything for me at all?" Yuuri had seen Viktor's previous lovers and he was no prize not compared to the female that had doted on Viktor's every word her crimson locks making her whole essence seem on fire...or the male that gave Kakashi a run for being the most perverted ninja. Yuuri was merely a chunin.

He arched a brow as he felt the smooth crystal skin run against his own before a smile crossed his lips. "Because you are you." He gave a smile as he tilted his head. "The way your cheeks flush pink when I give you a compliment. The way that you say my name when you are trying not to let me see that you like me. The way that you are so freely using your chakra around me." he smiled softly. "And because there is something that draws me to you like a moth to a flame."

A trail of fingertips sat his skin on fire his copper optics replaced by spinning crimson. The Uchiha name sake buried in this boy who was not full but a half and named Katsuki. One whose differences had never mattered to Viktor, because the older male wasn't normal. The closest he had come to knowing was when a young boy named Haku had the same powers but with his death Viktor had no hope for now. Ruby optics locked with their jeweled counterparts and Yuuri was leaning up for another kiss.

He couldn't help but blush under Yuuri's intense gaze but when the younger male leaned in for a kiss, Viktor didn't hesitate to close the gap and roughly press their lips together with passion and fire. Yuuri always managed to take his breathe away in the best way and this was no different. Arms wrapping around a slender waist to help draw him in closer.

Pops filled the air slowly ridding his body of crystals and in their wake took Viktor's ice. A small moan has his mouth was once more captured, hips pressing back against the older male until his body was grounded on Viktor's lap. Small whines leaving his throat, yeah maybe they wouldn't go any further than this for now but Yuuri was content to be kissed silly.

An impatient tongue slowly breached past his lips and he moaned with the taste that he found there. His mind and his body going nothing more than soaking up everything that Yuuri was. He moaned softly when he felt the downwards press of his loves hips and he couldn't help the roll of his own against the smaller males. His nails lightly dug into the soft flesh of the small of his back as he sank and got lost in everything that was Yuuri.

Yuuri felt lost his head swimming in arousal but knowing it shouldn't pool over into anything more. The tongue returned the favor battling against Viktor's and losing horribly. Yuuri was hard he could feel it pressing against his thigh and wanting friction, this caused him to break the kiss a soft pant on his lips. To early to go much further they were so new to this.

When the kiss broke, his own head felt dizzy from it. It was true, he'd had lovers in the past but known of them seemed to match up to Yuuri. One day... That was the chant that was running through his mind. His fringe falling against his eyes as he leaned his head against Yuuri's chest and chuckled softly. "I do believe you will be my death." but it was spoken with fondness.

Yuuri's now normal optics rolled to the side like he couldn't believe what the older male was saying. A part of him excited at the prospect of going further...clearly his body wanted to but no Yuuri thought it better to wait. To make sure the older male wanted more than just sex, it sounded crass but that was how Yuuri felt. Moving slowly he unwrapped himself from the older male a soft sheen of sweat on his brow.

Viktor couldn't help but smile as he leaned forward, wiping the small amount of sweat off of the younger males brow. "I'm going to make lunch." He gave that heart shaped smile as he pressed a chaste kiss to the smaller male's lips and rose from the couch. Soon, the kitchen was smelling with delicious scents as he whistled softly while he worked. Viktor couldn't believe how easy it was to fall into this domestic life.

Yuuri knew that a few days of being domestic was no surprise Yuuri himself had no missions until cleared by a medical-nin higher up than himself. Moving from the mattress he dressed in something simple and comfy, after all prancing around in night clothes would probably distract Viktor.

"I can cook enough not to burn the house down." He chuckled softly, his apartment wasn't really all that big. A brown poodle flowing after Yuuri and sniffling his leg when he got the chance. "But it is good that will help with strength and things of that nature." He wasn't distracted at all... Well, maybe a little.

Yuuri leaned against the counter copper optics looking over the older male, Maakachin looking at his own bowl like Viktor was lacking on his job. Yuuri was rather content to watch Viktor cook not being much of one himself.

Viktor chuckled softly before some good was poured into the dog bowl with a smirk. He did sometimes forget to feed the dog but it wasn't really his faith. Several moments later, a plate with rice and eggs were set in front of Yuuri. He made them sunny side up because he didn't really know how the younger male took them. "So tell me about yourself. What does Yuuri like?" He sat his own plate down with scrambled and began to eat.

Yuuri tilted his head Viktor had known him long enough to know to know the answer to that question having been his sensei and trainer for four years. Yuuri gave a soft smile." Could you be more specific sensei?" After all there was a lot to tell about himself....well maybe he thought he was average.

There was a soft chuckle that escaped his lips as he took a sip of water. Suddenly his throat felt far to dry. "Well..." He paused before he looked down at his dog and took another bite of breakfast. "I know about you on a student/teacher level but personal it still seems to be sorta... Lacking." he had no idea whether or not that was even the right word that he meant.

Yuuri let his head fall to the side ebony locks making a messy frame around his face. "My favourite food is katsudon, but since I gain weight so easily I normally only eat it after a successful mission...or when I need cheering up. My favourite color is a tie between purple and blue. I have my father's last name and my favourite sweet is dango like Itachi. Since my sharingan came about I haven't been teased as much." Yuuri felt like he was rambling." And I take my eggs sunny side up."

He arched a brow as he listened to the younger male speak. It was amazing and he didn't know half the stuff about him that he did. "I don't mind it at all and yes...!" He fist pumped the air. "I got the eggs right!" He actually giggled and it would be the most adorable thing that Yuuri had probably ever heard but Viktor was proud of himself in one respect.

Yuuri's lips twitched upwards a smile easily found spreading across his features." My mother works at the onsen here in town, though she prefers me to stay close to compound when I'm home. I'm told my father perished in the nine tails attack." Yuuri was unaware of his true kinship to the other Uchiha males Itachi and Sasuke.

His face fell a little. "I am truly sorry to hear that." Viktor got this far off look in his eyes before he spoke again. "I would give anything to know just a little about my parents or anyone really that I was kin too. It's been hard coming up in this village with everyone looking at you like something that didn't belong." He laid his palm on the table, shifting it slightly with his chakra and made an ice rose. Sliding it over to Yuuri. "But everything happens for a reason. Or so I am told."

Yuuri let his own chakra moving wrapping around the ice and crystallizing it. The fragile stem now held by his two digits, lunch was ate in conversation like this. Yuuri giving previously unknown details to Viktor before finishing and putting the plate to the sink." Do you have a mission tonight Viktor.

Viktor couldn't take his eyes off of Yuuri as he held the rose now infused with his own chakra. He rose himself, putting his plate in the sink before his face went blank. "I don't believe so. I haven't been sent a message saying that my medical had been released." His voice was slightly more thick than usual.

"So then you'll be staying with me?" Yuuri's voice sounded a little hopeful though knowing both males if they weren't careful it could end badly ....well not badly just a lot of clothes everywhere. Yuuri groaned with the thought slowly pushing himself off the counter and stretching his muscles.

Viktor couldn't help but arch a brow before a small smirk crossed his features. "Yes, I will be staying with you. But I have an appointment early in the morning with the Hokage." His eyes couldn't help but follow the trail of Yuuri's shirt as he stretched. He quickly went back to doing the last of the dishes.

It was a quiet oh that left Yuuri's mouth before he moved back towards his duffel bag in the bedroom. An almost disappointed look across his face, Viktor had answered that question so fast what was he to do. Rubbing his eyes he dug around for glasses that he knew were hidden in there.

He washed the last dish and slowly began to follow Yuuri. He had noted the hit of disappointment but what was he to do. He couldn't tackle him to the bed and have his way with him. Itachi would probably kill him. "You look good in your glasses." He spoke the statement from the bathroom and there was an air of fondness in his tone.

Yuuri let his head fall to the side Yuuri had dated people in the past but it was all short lived needless to say he had no idea how to react with Viktor.

Viktor didn't say anything else, knowing that Yuuri didn't know how to react to his advances. He blamed it on his being shy. A quick fast wash and he walked back into the bedroom, flipping down on his bed with a smile.

Yuuri's optics peaked up from the seat he had claimed, a small recliner that relaxed him into the corner of the room. Copper now trailed against Viktor's exposed skin, and he had to suppress the moan. 

Days went like that Viktor seemed to be doing everything to drive Yuuri crazy until finally his bandage was removed and he was assigned yet another mission. This time his other two team members would come with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds out more about his past and we meet Yurio.

"A mission... On their own?" Kakashi seemed to be in a slight state of disbelief as he listened to the Hokage speak. He shock his head. Itachi standing beside him with his arms crossed. "Viktor will be with them so it will all work out." She smiled softly, fingers rented under her chin. 

They were waiting by the fates, packs in their backs and waiting for the journey to be underway. They were waiting on Kakashi to make it there with the squad orders. Truth be told, they might be waiting all day.

Kakashi had never been exactly good at time...though few knew where he actually went Yuuri rolled his copper optics leaning against the fence. While his teammates and himself were ready Viktor was late probably because of Maakachin and Kakashi has usual was nowhere to be found.

Itachi looked over to the hokage a scoff leaving his pale lips." I do not trust that man to keep his hands off of Yuuri. He's Kakashi's student." Don't get him wrong he loved Kakashi but he knew how that man was.

The hokage was barely about to snuff her chuckle before she spoke again. "It's already been done, Itachi." Kakashi was given the orders and disappeared, almost flying into Viktor on the way there.

They landed in front of the squad at the same time. Kakashi speaking to Viktor for a moment, who barked a laugh before he took the order. The mission itself was easy enough, it was just the territory they were going into he didn't like.

Yuuri looked at the two his arms folded in disbelief before shaking his head and turning on his heel. While he was naturally good natured and sweet he took missions far to seriously.

A day's walk and they were halfway to their marker supposedly a simple run but it gave Yuuri pause. If it was safe why did they have a senior with them.

Viktor had been having a rather boring conversation with Yuuko on herbs when they had stopped to break for camp. There was something eerie about the spot that had been marked on the map. "Alright, students. Let's set up but watch your backs. I don't trust this place." The last statement was mumbled under his breath and he had elected to help Yuuri set up his bedroll and go look with him for firewood. "So what do you think about all this?" He asked as he bent down to pick up a stick and place it in the pile in his arm.

Yuuri looked back towards the camp seeing both Yuko and Phichit setting up small bed rolls. It had been a day or so since he had left Viktor's home...and well there was something other than the mission on his mind.

"Sensei." It was said with a sudden tone that Viktor would be too late to react to, Yuuri's mouth rough against Viktor's before he backed them behind a tree.

He didn't really have time to react as he was pushed back against a tree and found a mouth rough on his own. A small moan that was lost to their lips as his hand moved to wrap around the back of his love's neck. Could he be called a lover? He didn't care. His other hand rested lightly against Yuuri's hip.

The branches were lost Yuuri's tongue running against the seam and asking Viktor for permission. His palms pressing on either side, a small sound lost to his throat. They hadn't kissed in almost two days and that felt like far to long.

He parted his lips, allowing Yuuri the entrance it need as a small mewing noise escaped his lips. He had missed those lips and he couldn't do anything more than melt into Yuuri's embrace. A small roll to his hips as he gripped and clung to the smaller male.

Yuuri felt the spark collide with his own hips, his palms moving to messily undo Viktor's pants. Probably a bad idea Yuuri still hadn't had his birthday and there were two other campers only feet away.

He heard a snap of a branch and the kiss and everything surrounding it seemed to melt away, a sigh escaping his lips. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this but in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to care. He cared for Yuuri, probably more than he should be.

The snap brought Yuuri back to reality his sharingan active and moving Viktor and himself in seconds from the tree. Three kunai took their place a small frown on his features has he moved from Viktor's lap. Calling his other team members about a possible attack, leaping up the younger male was instantly in the tree his palms weaving hand signs.

Viktor may be his lover now but before that he was Yuuri's teacher and Yuuri had turned into quite a student

The others alerted, the three of them moved with Yuuri through the trees. It was good to have an Uchiha in the group even if he was only half. Hand signs from all three were quick to follow before a small cloud rolled in, snow falling down around the area. It would be easier to track that way. Viktor could pick up the grumbles about the weather and he couldn't help but chuckle softly. He stilled, landing on a tree branch before another quick round of signs and one of the attackers were encased in a block of solid ice.

Yuuri himself paused holding up a palm to still his team mates. Crimson optics focused on the group ahead, Yuuri weaved a few hand signs and he seemed to have lunged ahead of the rest of the team. Something of course Viktor wouldn't want him doing because it meant going off on his own.

"Shit." A quick gesture to the others and he was soon lunging after Yuuri. He couldn't let this mission fail or have his student... His would be lover to get hurt because he felt he had something to prove. He danced through the trees after him. He wasn't quite sure what Yuuri had done to make himself get so far ahead of the others but it wasn't long until he heard yelling.

Crystal encased two of the members of this strange group, but the other three were quickly looking to take care of Yuuri. His optics moving in crimson blurs if they got any closer he would use a genjutsu that Itachi had taught him

A yell from behind him, ice crystals forming around two of the attackers before they could get through anymore. Snow still falling down around them and the air getting more cold. The 3rd still seemed to be on the loose somewhere. The two captured almost looked as if they were looking around fun house mirrors.

Yuuri knew Viktor had them those mirrors couldn't be escaped, a small back flip and his copper optics were looking for the last member. Clearly unafraid...or perhaps unwilling to fell another mission the way he had before.

He watched Yuuri flip and he couldn't help but let his chest swell with pride. There was nothing that he loves more seeing him in action. He knew that this mission wouldn't fail but he couldn't understand why they attacked so soon. "Are you okay" He voiced once again before he looked around.

Yuuri had led the last one right into Yuko's trap and now back to Viktor he gave a broad smile obviously proud of himself."I'm fine sensei." Nothing more than a few cuts and maybe a burn to his body. He thought for sure one of the males had used fire style.

He frowned a little as they do tinned to hear the other attacker yell and he knew himself that Yuuko had him right where she wanted. "I'll send a bird to the village. They will be picked up soon. We should head back." he was close enough that his fingers brushed against Yuuri's with a small smile across his lips.

Yuuri took the small brush and when everything cleared out they headed further ahead to make their camp. Yuuri bunking a little to the outside so his eyes could catch any movement. Viktor seemed to be the only other one awake Yuko and Phichit fast asleep

He wouldn't be able to sleep as long as there was some sort of enemy in the area. Even if they had already taken care of a small group. He rose from the fire, slowly making his way toward the smaller male with a smile across his face, plopping down on his bedroll beside him. "You need to rest your eyes, Yuuri." His tone was soft as he spoke, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Yuuri checked to see the other two were out of it before letting crimson fade to copper. Palms laced with the other males has he dared to lean up for a kiss to pull him into the sleeping roll with. Yeah they were risking a lot out here but Yuuri needed to feel the older male.

He couldn't help but smile into the kiss as they fell on the bed roll together. His lips seemed to part on their own accord as he gave Yuuri all the permission to invade his mouth with his tongue. Strong legs wrapping around the smaller males middle as his other hand laced fingers with ebony curls.

Yuuri moaned before he could stop himself hips pressing into the other males a loud groan leaving him before he bit Viktor's lower lip to quiet himself. Palms trailed down against his stomach has he gave a tease to undo the other males belt and give him friction that he hadn't even asked for

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he felt the bite. His own hips rolling against the hands undoing his belt and the friction was something that was greatly needed. He didn't understand how Yuuri did this to him but he couldn't help himself. He was extremely fond of the younger male.

Yuuri was a mess his legs wrapped around a strong waist before one of the other team mates started coughing Yuuri was quick to pull apart a flush on his features has he looked to see them still asleep."I think we should call it a night sensei."

Oh god. Why?! The fact that they were interrupted and the fact that Yuuri was as quick as lightening made his head spin more than it already was. All he could do was not as he rose into a seated position on the bed roll. His hand running down his face as he sat cross legged. Willing himself to calm down.

Yuuri gave a soft smile laying back against the bed roll he had almost had Viktor in hand. The mere thought had him flushed until he finally willed himself to sleep, palms moving to wrap around the pillow.

Morning came as no surprise moving quietly they had a mission to complete, though Yuuri couldn't look at Viktor straight.

He stayed there on the bed roll until Yuuri was asleep but he still couldn't bring himself to leave even after the fire had died down. A sigh escaped his lips. He'd almost had him. Almost and it would have been heaven. A little before dawn, he finally willed himself to move and are at to take his own roll up. Breakfast would have to be eaten in the run unfortunately.

It didn't take them long to reach the small village that they would be helping. Small pillars of smoke rising in the air and the sounds of weeping hit their ears. Bandits had already had their way with this town and it caused Viktor's heart to stop.

Yuuri moved quickly asking others where he could be of assistance and who needed medical ninjutsu the most. Training slightly under Tsunade he knew enough though not nearly as much has Sakura. Palms moved over an injured child who was wailing for his mother. It hurt Yuuri who couldn't help but pause to make a crystal toy for the young boy.

The young boy chuckled softly as he played with the toy. Viktor making his way to the counsel and trying to find the elders. An old woman stopped him, trapping him by the arm tightly and speaking in a language he understood all too well before he collapsed on the ground in his arms. He was at a loss for words as he tried to speak to her in their language but his words seemed rushed.

Yuuri seemed at a loss his head tilting to the side has he finished helping the boy and moved on to the older woman. Thumb pressing into her jugular to find no pulse, but Viktor seemed unwilling to turn the language back around

He was begging for answers that he knew would never come. She had died in his arms, calling him a name that he hadn't heard since he was a little boy. He gave a small glance toward Yuuri before he began to move away from them. Moving to help others in need and maybe find someone that knew what the older woman was talking about. Was this is his? His old village? Was the answers to his childhood hidden away behind these walls.

Yuuri was completely forgotten by Viktor brushed to the side to deal with a dead body, something he had no concept of. Copper optics wide before he found help and managed to get her put for burial.

The day was spent with three leaf ninja helping and their leader lost to them.

He didn't mean to have been so self absorbed with everything that was happening. He didn't mean to have left his team but their is a time where ninja's remember things that have been lost. He ended up finding the elders and being able to straighten out what happened. He was also able to find the home of the woman home that had died in his arms. His grandmother.

Yuuri has much has he knew the older male was having a problem was hurt. Phichit was the one looking for the older male while Yuuri refused to do anymore than finish his duties and camp outside of town.

Phichit had found Viktor after hours of searching his head tilted to the side has he asked Viktor what he was doing

It didn't take them long to find him. He was searching around the ruins but at the first mention of Yuuri be I g hurt, Viktor shook off his base and all but ran to the younger male. Most of the village had already been held, the fires had been put out and they were starting to count and bury the dead. 

"Yuuri, are you okay?" His voice was soft as he knew It beside the smaller male, checking him over.

Phichit hadn't said Yuuri was hurt more that the younger male was acting well odd, but Viktor seemed to disappear in moments after hearing it. Returning to Yuko he could only guess they should follow their mission and find a place for rest and food tonight.

Yuuri was at the edge of town almost forward to where they would head out, hearing a familiar voice his optics settling on familiar pools." Yeah fine, I'm taking point to watch for any more bandits." There was nothing physically wrong with Yuuri so the hurt he was feeling was nothing more than emotion.

Viktor couldn't help but arch a brow, not knowing exactly what was going on. They had said that Yuuri was hurt but here he was saying he was fine. Viktor wondered if it was the way he had left. Just the mere thought of having Yuuri upset with him in any manner made his stomach turn. 

"Wait..." Viktor reached out, talking his hand. "I'm sorry." His voice soft as he spoke. "I didn't mean to leave but I had to know. She had told me that she knew I would come home."

"Then you should go find out what's going on." Yuuri took his palm back optics focused forward. Crimson painting those normal warm optics, Yuuri wasn't mad not truly but he was upset and anxiety had the better of him wanting nothing more than to sit there.

"You should go find out before the mission ends we leave in the morning." Yuuri sounded more like Itachi than his normally warm self, but being left to deal with a dead body could have that effect.

Viktor blinked a little. Was his relationship with Yuuri and up being like Kakashi's and Itachi's? He could feel the cold tone in his voice and he didn't like it. It almost felt as though finding out about his past didn't mean that much to Yuuri. All he did was nod, moving away to see if the others needed help and when they told him they could deal with it, Viktor disappeared.

Yuuri cared a lot about Viktor and whatever it was the male had found, but he was a little more than upset having had a panic attack moments after Viktor had left him. Viktor didn't even seem to care, maybe it was a good thing Yuuri hadn't went any further than he had. Viktor probably would have claimed him in a way no one else could ever.

Once Viktor left Yuuri felt cold and hardly stay in his spot moving from the bedroll to find a small body of water palms forming handsigns and turning it to crystal. It wouldn't work has well has ice but he needed to skate.

He was amazed at all he found. A small record of his birth. This was his home and now... There was hardly anything left. Was this all part of a bigger plan? Did the hokage mean to send him here? What did all this mean? It turned halos entire world upside down and as he sat in that old woman's hut, reading by candlelight it all hit him like a brick. He'd waited too long to try and find out anything about his family, his past life and a sinking guilt settled in his chest. He had no one to blame but himself.

Crystals formed against his shoes and even with no music Yuuri moved like he was bearing his soul to the world. It was a painful sight anxiety and the possibility of losing newfound romance. Feet hitting the ice with a loud thud, Viktor didn't need him. Yuuri couldn't even complete his first solo mission he was pathetic

Yuuko had been watching him for some time as she made it to the side of the pond. "That's amazing." but the words were spoken where only she could hear them. "Yuuri, what are you doing out here?" she knew that Yuuri and Viktor had some form of relationship, she just didn't know how deep it ran. "Shouldn't you be with Viktor?"

Yuuri stilled skidding to a stop his body managing to hit the edge of the crystal a small gasp leaving his mouth. That had hurt and has he hit the edge everything he had made disappeared." Yuko what are you doing here? And Why would I be with Viktor.

She tilted her head for a moment as she watches him come to a halt in front of her. "Phi is asleep with some strange dog he found in a hut. And why shouldn't you? If I had just found out about my past just to have it ripped away again, I'd want someone there with me too." she lightly shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we are just lucky we knew who are families and our pasts." she gave a small smile as she turned to walk away. "Have fun, Yuuri!" she gave a friendly wave.

Yuuri didn't mean to but he glared at his teammate watching her go before he sat there. Of course it was Yuuri's fault that's how it normally went didn't it. Copper optics went over to the sky and giving a small sigh on his lips.

Viktor was still sitting cross-legged in the old woman's hut. He was trying to process everything and yet he felt empty inside. He had had a mother and a father that loved him but apparently bandits had raised the town and took all the small children until the age of 10. Viktor was 7 when he was ripped from a life he didn't know. It told of no other siblings and the old woman was his grandmother. His parents had died several years ago from sickness. It was all so surreal to him.

A nine year old blonde boy with waves that framed his face and had emerald optics that seemed too large for his face came into the field speaking a language Yuuri didn't know. The boy was tugging on Yuuri's sleeve and all he could do was follow.

It took them time but they arrived at the same hut Viktor happened to be in the blonde boy speaking quickly and with an anger in his tone. Yuuri looked to Viktor confused because he had no idea what the younger male was saying.

The blonde boy spoke quickly asking Viktor why he was in his grandmother's house, where she was what had happened who the hell was he.

Viktor arched a brow in confusion as he heard the angry tone from the little boy. He slide around to see them both before he started crying off in the same language as the child. Telling him that bandits had attacked and that his grandmother had died. How was he related to this little boy? Millions of questions running through his mind as he tried to talk to him and sooth him at the same time the words coming from his lips would sound like velvet. 

The little boy went on to explain that she was the woman that had raised him and he was still angry that he had been since to the river before the bandits had attacked. Viktor was amazed that he hadn't come running back when he heard the screams. 

He was still holding onto Yuuri's shirt sleeve and refused to let go.

Even though there seemed to be no common language the younger boy refused to let go of Yuuri. Bright optics looking upwards before he continued to speak to Viktor stating he had no more family in this area no one to care for him.

"Should he come with us, I could return him to the leaf and you three could advance." Besides Viktor Yuuri was the safest to move with more because of his speed over brute strength.

He nodded slowly as he rose from the floor of the hut. It would be time for them to leave soon. "Yes, let's get to camp and get him feed." his voice still sounded hollow. His accent thick as he spoke and he shuffled past both of them and wrinkled his nose. This was too much too quickly. As a shinbo, an ANBU member and a ninja, he shouldn't be feeling any kind of emotion whatsoever. They had trained him to be a robot, a mindless killer. He had slipped a piece of parchment in his pocket without the others seeing. He would have to talk to Kakashi when they returned to the village.

Yuuri felt that ignored feeling once again and hoped Viktor merely needed time to process getting back to camp was easy and they slept apart the young boy still angry bit clung to Yuuri.

It took them mere hours after dawn to arrive back at the leaf the young boy in tow. Who after mission reporting Yuuri left with Viktor has he had to report into the Uchiha compound and let Itachi know

There was an angry snarl from behind the door. "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me anything." Viktor didn't know if he was more made at Kakashi or himself for not trying to find out more about his family. There was nothing more he could do on the matter but he felt betrayed. "You sit there all smug on your high horse and you made me think that there was nothing out there for me." snow began to fall all over the compound. Kakashi merely stood with his arms crossed, letting Viktor vent as much as he needed too. 

Yurio looked at Itachi with a wrinkled nose, trying to figure out how he got the marks that ran from the corner of his eyes to his cheeks. He huffed a little, sitting with Yuuri and Itachi in the living room of his and Kakashi's home. Viktor's voice muffled through the door but still able to be hear. A slew of curses spoken in a different language that made Yurio tilt his head. 

"Is he my kin?" His voice still sounded angry as he spoke But his eyes were curious. Flickering back and forth between Itachi and Yuuri.

Yuuri looked down the younger male a soft smile on his lips." I do not honestly know if she was your grandmother than I would say yes because she seemed to be his has well." Slender digits pushed his own hair back with a soft smile plastered to him before he pushed a bowl of food to the younger male.

Yuuri's optics focused on Itachi wondering if the elder had been hiding this information, or rather he would give nothing away to Yuuri. It seemed to be the latter his onyx optics closed and refusing to look at anyone in the room

Kakashi gave a sigh before he slowly and calmly started to explain things. Viktor sat down for the first time since he had came in and he let everything soak in. His mind still trying to process everything and he felt so overwhelmed by it. He felt lied too most of his life and now he comes to find out that it had been so. 

Yurio are like it had been the only meal he had had in some time. He was actually thankful for the strangers that had come into his life but he still didn't understand it all. "So am I staying here?"

"Ah that is well.." Yuuri scratched the side of his face looking to Itachi for help, but the older male still seemed content to ignore Yuuri. A frown on his features before he turned back to the younger male." I'm sure you could stay with me until Viktor knows how he is feeling my mother will spoil you." Yuuri wanted to be close to Viktor, but he couldn't help to think he wasn't even on the older male's mind.

He didn't want to be here anymore. His mind quickly going to the younger male that was sitting in the room with the child that apparently his kin. Kakashi was still rambling on about something but Viktor was far beyond the reach of listening. It all seemed... Well, he didn't know how it seemed. 

Kakashi was the first one to walk out of the room and shut the door behind him. A sigh escaped his lips from behind his mask as he sat down beside Itachi and leaned back against the chair. "He wants to see you." His voice was calm as he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up leaving the younger male with a gentle look and moved into the other room locking it in place has he did so. Copper optics locked on the older male his pale digits moving through his hair before he leaned against the wall.

The last time they were alone it wasn't exactly a good term, Yuuri looked nervous like Viktor was about to put an end to something they had never even put a name to.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded so defeated as he spoke. He felt as though he was a stranger and didn't know how to start but he kept his back straight, arms clasped behind his back as he straws out the window. "I know that how I have treated you these last few days having been the best of me and I wanted to let you know that I was sorry. Everything that has happened sound have been handled with different steps."

Yuuri heard the tone and there wasn't a trace of the Viktor he knew there. The smile was fake merely a front to keep his guard up." You have no need to apologize to me Sensei, I do believe you have a family member who wants your attention though." Yuuri spoke so thoroughly, but no matter which part of him wanted to console Viktor he couldn't

He lowered his head for a brief moment before he turned, giving Yuuri a small smile before he walked out of the room. He wanted to wrap Yuuri in his arms, he needed some form of comfort but the ninja in him wouldn't let him. Not know at least. 

As he walked into the room, Kakashi was playing some mindless game with the child before he spoke in their native tongue, asking the boy to come with him for a walk so they could talk.

Yuuri let him walk out his muscles tense and copper optics closed the moment he left. When he was sure Viktor was gone he excused himself and went home. Not to his mother's to his own personal studio inside the compound, his anxiety got to him so he had saved and urged his mother to buy it has a place he could think.

Once there he broke and established whatever had been there had been nothing more than a silly boys dreams. His birthday only a week away he collapsed and let himself sulk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuuri's Birthday! Viktor has a few surprises up his sleeve. Smut ensues.

It was the day before Yuuri's birthday. The relationship between them seemed to be lightly strained and he knew that it was his fault. He had acted so selfish when they had went to the village mission that he wouldn't be surprised if Yuuri didn't want anything to do with him again he'd be shocked. 

Him and Yurio didn't seem any closer to a resolve. The boy had mostly clung to Yuuri and still did. Only meeting Viktor with scorn and anger that he didn't really understand. He wished he did but he didn't.

On the day of Yuuri's birthday, Viktor dressed in the one suit that he owned and headed out. He was going to go to Yuuri's apartment and take him out for his special day. He honestly didn't even know if Yuuri wanted to do anything but he wanted too. 

As he stepped into the compound and headed up a small flight of stairs. There was butterflies in his stomach as he knocked on the door.

Yuuri hadn't really seen Viktor since the day they had returned to the village. Yurio or the other Yuri which had finally given them his name had refused to move in with the older male choosing to cling to Yuuri more than anything.

The approach of his birthday had won none of his attention it honestly bored him to think about the day. His mother had wished him well, but he had refused cake and party done the same to his team members. With a schedule to train Yuuri had convinced the male to stay with Yuuri's mother.

Right has he was going to head out the knock could be heard Yuuri tilting his head before answering it?"Viktor?"

He twirled around from where he was standing, a small thing of flowers in his hand as he tried to smile but it came off as shy. "Hello, Yuuri." He rubbed the back of his head before he handed him the flowers. "Um... Happy birthday. I was hoping that you might accept the invitation and allow me the honor of taking you to dinner." he sounded so nervous, nothing like the man who had trained him, that had went on missions with him.

Yuuri was surprised by the flowers the scent of local lilies hitting his nose, copper optics going wide. Has he realized what Viktor was asking crimson colored his face."I mean I don't have any other plans Viktor. If you really wanted to take me." Yuuri shuffled on his feet a shy look to him

His own shy shuffle seemed to fill the space between them and he gave a small smile. "I would like it very much. I know I've been screwing up lately and I would like to make it up to you." he couldn't help but let his heart skip a beat when Yuuri mentioned that he didn't have any plans.

Yuuri had turned eighteen today, and it shouldn't have been surprising that he had no plans he didn't value himself has much has he should have. Inviting Viktor in he asked for a moment to change over a kiss or hug. Things had been awkward between them and to be honest Yuuri hadn't expected to see the older male.

He nodded softly, stepping into the apartment while Yuuri went to go change. He wondered for a brief moment when the child was that they had saved from the village and probably guessed that he was asleep or with Yuuri’s mom. He knew that Yuuri didn't know he was going to do this but he was having trouble with the whole situation. He liked Yuuri very much but he also had to go by the ninja code. One of these days, he was going to say to hang the code.

Yuuri moved slowly changing into something that was more than his training gear before walking out and offering a smile. Pants that seemed to know every curve in the younger male's body and a shirt that was a mixture of lace and silk." I hope I look good enough." Yuuri took the flowers putting them into a vase before he turned to the other male.

When he walked out, Viktor went wide eyed and a little slack jawed. Okay, maybe Viktor was in love with him. Maybe he had been for years. "You look wonderful." he spoke softly as a slight pink tint hit his cheeks. It was amazing how one person could turn him into a mumbling fool.

Yuuri matched the tint to his cheeks a soft smile on his lips before moving to lead them out the door. Hair slicked back and he waited for the elder male to lead the way." Please where would you like to take me huh?"

He smiled softly as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. "I am going to take you for katsudon and then I am going to take you skating." his tone was fond and excited as he spoke, rising taking Yuuri's hand as they walked into the street. "And afterwards is a complete surprise." he rose their linked hands, placing a small kiss on Yuuri's knuckles.

Yuuri flushed before nodding and following Viktor, the first stop being Yuuri's favourite katsudon restaurant and even though Yuuri had insisted on only having a small serving Viktor was hearing none of it. 

Now that they were alone Yuuri could have an easy conversation with the older male slender digits threading together with the older male.

The easy conversation. The two of them together again and it sent a spark through his heart. The last few weeks being forgotten for the time being. He loved his alone time with Yuuri and as their foot was served and the conversation continued, he couldn't help himself. "I don't know if I've ever mentioned it before, but I really like you, Yuuri. Regardless of any stupid code that ninja are suppose to follow. I really do."

Yuuri let his head fall to the side Viktor was always talking about some code, but he knew nothing of it. Perhaps because he was brought up differently or maybe because he wasn't anbu, but he gave a soft smile anyway pushing his finished plate to the side." I believe you said skating was next Viktor." Yuri's words teased him

He chuckled softly at Yuuri's words but it also made his heart sink a little at the fact that he had shrugged off his moment of affection. "Yes. I know a private little place not far from here." His voice sounding hopeful as he spoke.

Yuuri gave a wide smile lacing his digits with the other males, a calm look to his features. What Viktor could make was worlds better than what he could ever attempt, and skating was a more natural thing between them Yuuri didn't have to feel anxiety clawing at the back of his mind.

He couldn't believe the feeling as Yuuri laced their fingers together. A bounce to his step as the walked through the trees and came into a clearing. The pond was larger than the one they normally used. A chill in the air and it didn't take him long before it was frozen solid, ready for them both to start their dance on its surface.

Yuuri was the first to somehow manage skates disappearing in moments before crystal hit the ice and his whole body relaxed. This is what Yuuri had needed to feel at home again, to have Viktor close to him like it always felt the older male should be

There was a shout behind him as Yuuri hit the ice before he did. But it was one of excitement and joy. His own ice forming skates on his shoes as he was quick to follow his student. He always did love having Yuuri on the ice and as he skates up behind him, hands resting on the smaller male's hips he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

Yuuri leaned back into the touch skating closer than was needed has neither had to be taught. His lithe frame pressed back against Viktor a small smile on his lips. This is what Yuuri wanted, he wanted to believe he could have the older male without the risk of losing him

He mirrored the smile and couldn't help but lavish him with touches as they skated around the pond. His mind was a buzz at how good it felt to have the smaller male in his arms. Small movements of towels but he didn't want Yuuri out of his arms for long.

Yuuri didn't seem to mind it one bit, while normally he would be doing a spin or jump. Pretending he knew nothing to stay close to Viktor was the better idea. A small hum and he turned in Viktor's arms now skating backwards, his voice small has he spoke." I missed you."

He couldn't help but smile at the declaration that came from his love's lips. Doing nothing more than leaning down and pressing his lips softly against the smaller males. It was a spark when their lips touched. His arms wrapping even tighter around a slender waist.

Yuuri could forget about the chill nipping up his spine, for once it wouldn't really matter if they were seen like this because Yuuri wasn't a child. His arms wrapped around the older man's neck drawing him in closer

He moaned softly as he held the right embrace. His tongue lightly rubbing along the ridge of his bottom lip and begging to be let into his sweet heat. They were still sliding around the frozen pond, the chill in the air whipping around their bodies

Yuuri much to his own dismay didn't allow Viktor the entrance they both wanted, because if he had...they would never have stopped. Slowly the kiss broke and Yuuri skated out of the other males palms doing a jump before deciding it was time to leave the ice. His skates disappearing with the first step on dry land." Viktor." Yuuri's voice warm and promising

He blinked softly as the kiss broke. His mind reeling over the fact that Yuuri didn't allow him the proper kiss. He slowly followed him, his own skates disappearing as he smiled softly. "Yes, Yuuri." His own voice held a tone of a promise.

"Well I believe you had one more surprise for me."Yuuri's own tone dark and husky, his slender digits moving through thick ebony locks. Truth be told he wanted to do nothing but be kissed silly, but he was also very curious.

There was a smile on his face as he heard Yuuri speak.m, taking his hand and lacing them together and before he knew it, they were running through the forest. The chill of the night hitting both them in the face. It was sorta romantic, at least he thought it was as they came to a spot that had been set up with a blanket and a few small pillows. The canopy of trees had spread their branches and leaves so that the night sky was visible and filled with stars.

Yuuri let his optics roam over the sight a flushed look to his features before he relaxed and pulled Viktor to take a seat on the blanket. Best birthday he could recall having slender digits lacing with Viktor's has he relaxed

He gave a content him as he landed on the blanket and laced their fingers together. This was the most magical night of his life. He smiled softly before he leaned forward, one arm wrapping around a slender waist as th he pulled Yuuri closer to his body and was kissing his with heated passion.

Yuuri returned the kiss arms wrapping around the older male's shoulders. A small whine leaving his pale lips, for once they were alone no one to bother them. Mouth parted to give Viktor the access he wanted

He moaned softly when he was finally given the access that he so wanted and needed. Yuuri tasted sweet and loving, like it was the air he needed to breathe. His hips giving a small snap of his hips as he wrapped around him as tight as he could.

Yuuri moved slowly whine with the snap of warm hips, Yuuri's palms instantly moving to press up the elder male's shirt to toss it to the side. There was nothing that was going to stop them this time and Yuuri was impatient

He didn't have time to react as the kiss broke and his shirt was thrown over his head. Taunt muscles flexing underneath Yuuri's touch as he slowly began to undress the smaller male. Lips crushing together in a desperate kiss

Yuuri gave a small whine when he felt his own shirt being undone, Yuuri hadn't been naked like this in front of anyone. The thought that it was Viktor only made him more nervous palms roaming over skin and examining scars like they were constellations."Beautiful."

He shivered lightly when he felt his roaming fingers and he couldn't help but flush at the thought that someone found him beautiful. He smiled softly. "Not as beautiful as you." his tone was equally soft as his hands slide down his back and roughly trapped at handfuls of plump rump

Yuuri moaned at that the warmth of Viktor's palms against his jeans was enough to drive him crazy. Hips pressed upwards with the action has slender digits pushed down Viktor's torso and cupped Viktor through the fabric of his pants.

He groaned lightly when he felt the cup against his jeans breaking the kiss as heated, panting breaths escaped his lips and he couldn't understand it. How he was so drawn to this man? He moaned Yuuri's name as he couldn't the rough advances on his bottom, capturing his lips once again in a heated kiss as he rolled his hips against his mates palm.

Yuuri moved his palm slowly to the back of Viktor's pants withdrawing a small bottle of lube. Kiss broken Yuuri gave a smirk." How did I know you would come prepared Viktor huh?" It was warm but also spoken has a tease

He couldn't help but bark a laugh. "A shinobi is always prepared." he rose softly as he began to shuck off his pants. He was wearing boxers underneath and a smile on his lips. "We don't have to go as far as you are comfortable with " there was a small smile on his lips as he laid back against the blanket.

"I want all of you." Yuuri's tone was deep and has Viktor laid flat against the mattress Yuuri moved between the elder male's legs. Starting at his belly button to kiss and nip his way down lightly bruising the flesh before he got to Viktor's pants.

He couldn't help but wiggle his hips, soft moans filtering his lips as he felt the nips and the lips all over his lower body. His fingers moving to tangle in ebony locks as he moaned Yuuri's name softly.

Yuuri looked up to him anxiety trying to pull back into his body." Do you want this Viktor? I mean we don't have to." Yuuri looked down a flush of crimson taking over his body, glasses pushed back up his nose.

"I want this. I want you more than I've ever wanted a person." His tone was thick and filled with lust as he spoke. His hips doing a playful uproll as a hard cock pressed lightly against Yuuri's chin.

Yuuri flushed even more looking down maybe he wasn't the only one to have seen Viktor in this light but he would be the last. Yuuri's palms slipped up his thighs stilling the older male before licking the tip of Viktor's cock already shiny with precum and thick against his lips.

He moaned, creators, did he moan when he felt the lick to his cock. He whole body stilled and fingers tightened in Yuuri's hair. He spoke in a language that Yuuri wouldn't understand but his tone was liquid sex.

Yuuri encouraged by the reaction was quick to swallow Viktor down, but underestimated how much he could take gagging on the length of the older male. Palms moving down to drag against the sheets a small bit of spit pooling at the corner of his mouth.

The gay caused him to shiver as he moaned Yuuri's name loudly. There was no one around to listen or to stop them. The whole thing was the most sexy thing that Viktor had ever seen and it made his cock throb against Yuuri's tongue. He was amazed at how quickly he wanted to come undone as he slowly began to roll his hisp.

Yuuri let his cheeks hollow a soft gag leaving his lips once more before he relaxed and let Viktor set the pace by fucking into his mouth. Yuuri ignored his own cock much more excited by Viktor's

And that he did. Fingers gripping tightly at soft ebony locks, his mind going blank as his hips snapped into a warm awaiting mouth. He moaned Yuuri's name, almost like it was a chant escaping his lips. A mantra that he hoped he'd never have to stop saying

Yuuri could feel the spit pooling at the corner of his mouth, palms gripping until he could no longer take it and broke away from the older male for a breath." I...I'm sorry." Yuuri gave a bright flush

He groaned loudly as he felt Yuuri pull away but there was nothing more than a smile across his lips. His hand moved to lightly cup his lover's cheek. "You are amazing." his tone breathless as he spoke

Yuuri moved his palm to keep the steady stroke of a heavy cock in his hand. Granted he didn't have much for comparison but he knew Viktor was big. Copper optics glazed over leaning down so he could slowly suck the older male back between his lips

He moaned Yuuri's name, hips rolling against the palm that stroked him, fists balled around the sheets. He didn't care really that Yuuri had stopped at all. He could feel the burning bubble and coil in his stomach and he knew that he wouldn't last long against his love's actions.

Yuuri moaned slowly sinking his mouth back down around the other male's cock. The slurping noises loud and messy has he kept the pace of gagging himself lightly a small groan has his copper optics looked upwards

He couldn't stop the moan that came from his lips as he felt him sink down around his cock. His mind going blank as he began to chant Yuuri’s name. He could feel it coming to the surface. "Yu...Yuuri... I." words landed and broken.

Yuuri didn't seem to get the message has he kept sinking his mouth over and over on the older male. Warm hums leaving his pale mouth has digits pulled at the blanket under them

It was a quick movement, he felt himself begin to come and quickly pulled out of his lovers mouth. Ending up spraying his come all over Yuuri's face and glasses but it was the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his life.

Yuuri hadn't expected that warm cum hitting his lips, chin, glasses. Blinking a few times with copper optics he sat there flushed if not a bit embarrassed of the action. Tongue shyly licking away some of the mess from his lower lip." Viktor..I.." Yuuri wasn't quite sure what to do

There was a flush that crossed his own lips before he leaned forward, licking deeply into his lovers mouth, moaning softly with the taste of himself as he pulled Yuuri down to the blanket with him.

Yuuri didn't reject the kiss his own arms wrapping around the older male's neck. Yuuri didn't really care if he came the sight of Viktor coming so undone just by his mouth had Yuuri riding on cloud nine

He moaned softly against their joined lips, sucking on Yuuri's with a fired passion, his tongue still fighting with the other. "My turn." the kiss was broken as he laid Yuuri on his back.

Yuuri flushed before looking at the male with wide copper optics, palms stilling the older male." Pl..please use your fingers." Yuuri didn't expect them to go all the way but he wanted to know what more than just the elder male's mouth felt like.

He chuckled softly as he reached behind him and trapped the sma bottle of lube. "Lie down for me." his tone was a sultry purr as he spoke. Eyes blown with lust as he waited on his loves

Yuuri did has asked his only movement being to undo the button on his trousers, slender digits moved up when he was done pushing hands into his hair.

A smile crossed Viktor's lips as he watched Yuuri do as he asked. The bottle of lube opened as two small drops were dripped into his fingers and rubbed together for warmth. He leaned over Yuuri bareback, lightly kissing around the back of his neck before he pressed one finger against a right pucker.

Yuuri flushed a loud groan leaving him, being on his stomach he was unable to see the elder males face but his body was on full display for him. A small whine leaving his throat

He chuckled softly before he slowly pushed the first finger past a right ring of muscles and into wet warmth. Or was an amazing feeling to be this close to Yuuri finally. He continued to kiss around his neck as he breached Yuuri with the second finger.

Yuuri was a mess the slow burn feeling of his muscles being stretched and a whine leaving his throat as he begged Viktor for more

Viktor chuckled softly at the way Yuuri was reacting to him. It made his cock grow hard again between his thighs. His fingers Crocker lightly before pressing against a bud of nerves and he slowly began to finger fuck his love.

Yuuri felt the the change in motion the press of fingers against a tight bundle of nerves and any coherent thought left him warm digits pressed into the blanket before he gave a small buck of hips

Viktor was at a loss as his love started to fuck his fingers himself. He made the right adjustments on his speed. "That's it. Duck my fingers." his tone a dark purr in Yuuri's ear as he softly nibbled on his ear lobe.

Yuuri felt like he could really cum just from the older male opening him up. It felt so good his whole body was going tight, but he wanted more than this he wanted Viktor inside of him

Viktor chuckled lowly behind him. Still hard with his actions. "Do you want me?" The words were a lustful purr in the smaller male's ear as he thrust his fingers hard, hitting not only his ball of nerves but all of Yuuri's sweet spots.

Yuuri could do nothing but nod in a messy fashion, a small whine leaving his throat. He had wanted Viktor for years now and it was unreal that the older male was here with him

He chuckled softly before the fingers were slowly removed. A small botw to the back of his neck as he spread his lover's cheeks apart. A small press and his hard cock was against a right ring of muscles.

Yuuri stilled a soft flush creeping over his body, this would be his first time and he wondered if Viktor knew...wondered if he was bad enough to be able to tell.

Viktor couldn't help but go slow. Knowing somehow that it was Yuuri's first time. He slowly pressed into tight but prepared muscles as his hands clamped on the smaller male's hips.

They were clamped tight enough to leave a small trace of bruising Yuuri was sure, but he found he didn't mind wanting nothing more than to be claimed by Viktor. Hips pressing back as Viktor sank in, the unfamiliar burn making him gasp with want

"Oh fuck... Yuuri!" it was a loud moan of his lovers name as he slowly sank deep inside. His mind going blank with want and lust before he started to move his hips. Gentle rolls and snapped thrusts as he leaned down, spreading kisses and bites along his neckline.

Yuuri was a mess underneath the older male quickly slipping back into the native tongue that rolled so easily off his mouth. Hips pressing back once he got used to the feeling, it felt full and the burning seemed gone. Small but loud moans leaving his mouth

His own moans filtered through the air as he continued to give deep thrusts inside his love. Slow words of praise chanting from his lips as he slide out only to slam back into Yuuri's core. His hand slide between his lover's thighs, wrapping around a hard leaking cock and rubbing it in his palm.

Yuuri moves back against him loud pants slowly leaving his pale lips." A..ah Viktor so good." Yuuri groaned leaning down so his bottom pushed back against the other male

He couldn't stop the loud groans and moans that escaped his own lips. His body slowly starting to tremble with a need to release.

Yuuri could feel his own stomach coiling in knots before he could take no more. Muscles tightening around Viktors prick and cum staining the blanket. He fell weakly to the sheets and groaned

That was the push that he needed. Seeing his lover come undone in such a fashion and by his hand. He groaned, a moan escaping his lips as one finally thrusts of his hips and he was coming deep inside His lover's core. Trembling with the aftershocks as he fell a boneless mass on top of the smaller male.

Yuuri was sure they shouldn't be out in a field no matter how boneless and lazy he felt. Body unwilling to move Yuuri just relaxed with Viktor on top of him small pants leaving his throat

Viktor chuckled softly before he lightly kissed Yuuri on the neck. He couldn't even will his body to move as but soon he knew he had too. Gently pulling his soften cock from his lover and rolling over beside him.

Yuuri moved slowly relaxing against the other male's chest, he didn't want to go home now not when things felt so calm with the older male. Soft whines leaving his mouth as he leaned up for a kiss. Happy Birthday to him.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, it's still burnt into his head like a candle flame that refused to be blown out. He'd been with Yuuri, and it was amazing. It had made him feel like he was finally connected to someone and he needed it like he needed air to breathe.

Viktor sat perched in a tree, tiger mask hiding his face. This mission was going to be the death of him. They had been asked to help an old woman back to the Village Hidden in the Grass. It had turned into a pain in the ass. She'd already been attacked three times and had no idea that anyone was helping her. There were three of them all together; Viktor, Kakashi and someone he didn't know. A new kid. He wrinkled his nose lightly before he went sailing through the trees.

Yuuri was home that night outside training where most other Uchihas would spend their time. Being observed by both what he considered his brothers, copper optics scanning to Itachi and then to Sasuke. Knowing full well if they felt like testing him he would be fighting one of them. Missions had kept Viktor away and he hadn't seen him in days

He frowned lightly when the rain started to fall. It always seemed to when he was got on a mission and he couldn't stand it. Icy blue hues looked over the area before the party began to move through the trees. He didn't like little old woman at the moment. He looked over to Kakashi and than to the person on his right before he felt something stinging the back of his neck. The next thing that he remember was a net, being tangled up with his teammates and the world going black.

Yuuri moved slowly his palms striking the tree over and over again until they were red, it his way of training of toughening himself up enough to fight. Building it to the point where crystals would form at his palms and slice the tree in half. Only distantly noticing that itachi was no longer there

"This is crap." He felt the smack to his face before he could fully open his eyes. Kakashi was several feet away from him before he looked around to see his other teammate. Nothing. Torches lighted the small room which they were in and he could hear the drop of water echoing from somewhere. Another blow. He could feel his right eye began to swell shut. With their hands bound above them, their ankles tucked underneath them, they were powerless. 

"Tell us where the map is." Another blow and Viktor was more confused than even. What map? Who did they think he was. 

Back in the village, a letter was laid on the hokage's desk. A member of the mission team was a spy and he had ended up betraying them. How did a spy get into ANBU? 

A little blonde haired boy had finally decided to venture out into the compound yard. Now that he was rested and no so afraid, he had opened up a little more to Yuuri. He was 9. Never knew his family and the old woman had found him as a child. Now he was sitting on a bench, watching Yuuri train.

Yuuri could tell that while Itachi had left another set of eyes had joined watching. Yuuri's movements were fluid but not timed a hundred percent, in just moments after the crystals formed on his palms the tree fell. A small back flip and he was no longer in the way, heaving slightly he looked down to Yuri." Perhaps you would like to join our ninja Academy and become a leaf ninja?" 

Sasuke now only two years younger than Yuuri looked down at what he was offering the child. A quizzical look to his features before he shook his head." That runt could never become a decent ninja if he's your student Yuuri."

Yuuri looked up not letting the hurt cross his features has he knew he wasn't the most talented but he fought hard and surely that counted for something

Another hard slap across the face. It could go on for hours and he didn't like it. Anything but the face. After a few moments, the kidnappers seemed to have been leaving as they heard a door slam in the distance. 

"Kakashi." His voice rang out in the silence before a grunt was his answer. At least he knew that the copy ninja was alive, even if barely. 

"We have a problem." Her voice was strong as she spoke. Itachi, Guy and several others were scattered across the room as she told them the situation. "I don't know anymore details than that and I don't know where they are. The letter that came was very vague with details." Guy arched a brow before he flashed a bright smile, showing all teeth. "Leave it too me, oh fearless leader. I will help bring back my rival!"

Yuuri wasn't alerted to what was happening Itachi had refused saying the young male would be to carless. The hokage agreed much to Guy's dismay.

Yurio looked up to the raven haired male, head tilted to the side." He's a better ninja than you." 

Those words seemed to take both males back after all Yuuri was used to being picked on when Itachi wasn't around. Sasuke on the other hand smirked before taking off.

"Yuri there is no need to cause trouble,."Yuuri was cut off by the younger male saying he would join the academy and proceed by beating some rather fowl things out of sasuke.

The hokage looked around for a brief moment before a party was gathered. Yuuri's name came up and much to Itachi's dismay, she said that where he was the closest thing that Viktor had to family, he needed to go. Having said that the younger male could use the mission practice and what better motivation than to help say his lover. There was a scowl on Itachi's face as he headed back to the compound to gather his little brother who still didn't know he was a little brother. 

There was a scream that echoed deeply through the caves of the camp where they were being held. Viktor, shirtless and bound to the wall was being forced to endure electro shock to try and get the information that was needed. His knees weak and all he wanted to do was be home. There was a frown on his brow as they asked him again. His answer the same as another shock wave ran through his body.

Yuuri was talking to the younger male on the walk home saying they could get him signed up as soon has Viktor came home...since well Viktor was his guardian. The younger male only scowled saying Viktor would forget.

Itachi grabbing Yuuri and glaring was the last thing he had expected from the older male. For a moment Yuuri thought his genjutsu was about to take hold of him until Itachi spoke." Viktor is being held the hokage deemed you had a right to come. I disagree." 

Yuuri looked at him wide eyed before telling Yurio to go to his mother, the boy nodded and sprinted off. Yuuri moving to his own house to gather his ninja supplies.

"I don't know anything." The Russian broke. His accent thick as his body laid slumped over. Kakashi was useless, having been beaten just as bad and not able to speak at all. "Then you both will die." The voice hissed before a blade was dug into his side, twisted and quickly withdrawn. The last thing that Viktor remembered was praying that he got to see Yuuri One last time before his world faded into black. Their bodies moved. The last thing Kakashi remembered was being dumped on the side of the road, Viktor nowhere to be found.

Using his own summoning animals the tracking of Kakashi was made easier by having something that belonged to him. Yuuri like most ninja had learned the summoning jutsu when he was fifteen and while his had been somewhat unusual they helped.

Itachi couldn't seem to care less has he yelled at Yuuri to start tending to wounds on the older male. Green glowing around his palms has he set to work on Kakashi. His mind distracted by wondering where Viktor was

There was a gasp that escaped his lips as he felt the healing jutsu working against his wounds, closing them up and he coughed hard and winced at the same time. "I'm dead." His words hoarse as he spoke. "I'm dead because Itachi isn't naked in this dream." this was life when it came to living with Kakashi. A smirk across his lips but he didn't date move. 

"Thanks, kid." 

"Kakashi." Guy was standing over him with that stupid grin. Itachi looked like he had winced a little. "Viktor. You have to find him. He's been stabbed. They wanted to know about a map but he doesn't know anything."

Yuuri frowned leaning up the crimson of jacket flush has the crop top slightly rode higher with his movement. They had gotten Viktor hurt again hadn't they. 

Small movements and he was glaring at the older male before looking around for his bo...well maybe not boyfriend but they were something

He couldn't speak, couldn't yell but he could see them. His side was killing him where the blade had pierced his side. He didn't know what else to do as he used the last little bit of his strength, hand signs flowing weakly through the air and it began to snow. Just a little patch where he was but it was nothing more than flutters. His body aches and he knew that he was looking far too much blood. He blinked, the snow falling around him as if the clouds were crying the tears he couldn't.

Yuuri was the first to notice his sharingan active has he saw the first bits of snow. Small movements and he flipped in front of Viktor, optics scanning over the ground ivory snow covered in crimson patches. Yuuri wanted to cry but pushed his emotions to the side instantly doing handsigns to press into Viktor's side." It's okay Viktor I have just relax Viktor."

It was a silent cry that escaped his lips when he felt the press of Yuuri's healing jutsu. It hurt and his back arched off the ground as he grit his teeth together. He could feel his body slowly starting to repair itself and before long, it was too much. Viktor passed out from exhaustion.

Yuuri did has much has he could healing the male but he needed a hospital, moving he lifted Viktor.

It took more energy than he had his body almost wiped from healing, his body shook but he refused help. Performing the hand signs once more of a summoning jutsu, a pale white fox appearing and looking at the male confused." Kaasha I know you hate to be bothered but please assist me back into town."

His dreams were as wild as he could have ever thought to understand them. A white fox, Yuuri crying over his dead body. He felt like he was floating, through time and space until he met his Mom. She was a beautiful woman and Viktor couldn't help but to understand where he got his looks from. They seemed to talk for a long time. In the real world, Viktor had tears leaking from his closed eyes. Not really knowing what was going on

Yuuri was asleep at his bedside and had been for days relaxing against the other male that hadn't quite woke. His hair was messed and Yuuri was quite sure he smelled funny but he couldn't leave until Viktor woke. Needed to know the other male was okay

His fingers lightly began to twitch. His eyes fluttering open to a dark room but his vision was slightly fuzzy. He could tell that he was in the hospital. The bed was too hard and it smelled to clean. A trembling hand rose slowly, his hand finding its target and fingers running through soft ebony locks

Yuuri shot up with the touch a small whine leaving his pale throat, but instead of jumping on the other male like he wished to he could only smile."Viktor you're awake." The sleeping at the hospital and worry was written across the young male's face. Even the slight red to his optics spoke the volumes of worry he had undergone while Viktor was asleep

He couldn't help the weak smile that crossed his lips before he took Yuuri's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them. "I'm alive and I came back to you. I promised I always would." Even with the healing that was taking place in his body, Viktor dared not move much.

Yuuri kept Viktor's palm close not daring to move so he couldn't further injure the male. His mother had known what happened the moment he hadn't returned to collect the small boy. Copper optics matched blue has he laid his head back down." Rest Viktor you need it."

There was a small him that escaped his throat as he patted the bed beside him. "Will you lay with me?" His tone still exhausted as he spoke. He hadn't quite used up all his chakra but it was close and now all he wanted was to be close to the warmth that was Yuuri.

 

Yuuri looked up gauging rather or not he could fit on the mattress without hurting Viktor or risking further injury. Finally he gave a nod settling on the opposite side and shrugging off his heavy coat and boots leaving nothing but the ebony crop top and pants behind.

"Mmm..." that same content him as before when he finally felt Yuuri beside him. His arm gently sliding around a slender waist as he slowly rolled over, giving a small wince but nothing more. He cuddled into the smaller male's chest, laying his head under his chin and listening to his heart. Doing nothing more than breathing Yuuri in

Yuuri was too tired to question any more or to tell Viktor to be careful has soon has they settled it took moments before he was fast asleep. A warm yawn on his lips and copper optics closed has his breathing became even.

He soon fell asleep himself, knowing that the road to recovery was going to be a long one but as long as he had Yuuri by his side, it didn't matter. He needed Yuuri and he was sure that Yuuri needed him. The room was dark and cool and before he knew it, they were both asleep. And nothing else seemed to matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of our co writers just under went surgery so things are a bit delayed forgive us♡
> 
> We're also asking for help on their behalf
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/fwjjb-recovery-help


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor healed though it took some time and he seemed to hate that the younger male could not visit near has often has he liked, but Yuuri had taken to training the younger foreigner once they had gained Viktor's permission....not like the older male had a choice.

Yuuri was currently showing Yuri or Yura has they had taken to calling him how to control his chakra. It was always a rather pesky task to learn he could remember it himself. Yuuri had liked learning to control his powers it brought peace and center.

He was a fighter. That's what he'll most likely be remembered for but at the present moment he wanted to beat the medical-nin with his cane. He remembered most of what happened but wished he didn't. 

Sitting in the garden of the compound, reading a book but he can't remember what's on the page. He is aware that Yuuri is training Yura but honestly his eyes are fixed on his lover.

Yuuri moves from showing him chakra control to taijutsu, his body moved fluidly. A flame dancing in the konohagakure breeze, his style matched like combination of Kakashi and Itachi. Not has refined as the two elder males but present enough that Yuuri could almost look ethereal.

Yuri seemed mesmerized at the actions more than he wanted to copy, but eventually he started following, clumsy and harder than needed but he was learning

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle from where he was rested. He remembered another young man having the same problem but now he moved with a grace that made Viktor beam with pride. He knew that a lot of Yuuri's strength came from within.

Yuuri caught the chuckle sending Viktor an almost dry but playful smile, his head Turned back to wink at Yura. In a moment Yuuri had disappeared only showing moments later when he had managed to dump a small bucket of water on the older male.

Pranks had always been apart of his team specially when Phichit loved to tease their trainer.

His eyes weren't quite strong enough yet and he quickly lost sight of the smaller male before he felt the water being dumped on him. He jumped off the seat, quick spoken Russian and he looked like a very cute, very drowned rat but their was a smile across his lips. Sneezing softly, Yura laughing at him he couldn't help but playfully tackle Yuuri to the ground. If he had to be wet, so did the other.

Yuuri gave a small whine feeling tiny pearls of water dripping to his face a small hiss before he rolled the other male over carefully. Before much more could be said Yura was fake retching and telling the other two they were gross

He couldn't help but bark a laugh as he heard the noises from the younger male. Felt the amazing pressure of his mate on top of him and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and capturing his lips with his own.

Yuuri felt the familiar flush of crimson painting his cheeks pretty much any color they could go. Yuuri's own mouth parting before remembering the child so close to them, not the time to get handsy.

Yuuri pulled off Viktor giving a wink before talking to Yura and suggesting dinner with his mother again.

He chuckled darkly at the fact that he had almost lost himself. It was one of the enduring things that he adored about the smaller male. Viktor rose off the ground, dusting himself off the best that he could and shaking the water from his hair. It went in all kinds of directions before it puffed into nothing more than a soft silver fluff. Her had to fix it later but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

The young boy seemed all too happy to completely abandon them at the mention of food. Yuuri and Viktor now alone he offered an easy smile to the older male, quickly grabbing the ebony and crimson trench coat to pull it back over himself.

"So Viktor what would you like to do now?"

He chuckled softly before he pulled the smaller male into his arms. "I say we go back to our place and enjoy ourselves." he leaned forward, lightly kissing to his lover on the lips before he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

To be fair to Viktor they hadn't done anything since their first time together, but the older male had gotten hurt how could Yuuri want to do anything when his anxiety told him it would only slow the elders healing. A soft nod his fingers lacing with Viktor's before beginning the walk to Viktor's house.

He couldn't help but smile, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Yuuri softly on the knuckles. Having him in his life was an amazing feeling. He would be forever be thankful. His charka playing with Yuuri's as they got something to eat before heading to his apartment.

Yuuri was exhausted from training Yura all day, he had constantly insisted Viktor could...but the two didn't seem to get along quite yet. Small movements and he pushed a palm through his hair, full from dinner and able to relax he hung his jacket

He smirked. Yuuri's things seemed to make his apartment look better. The living poodle was being lazy on the couch before Viktor let a small flow of ice chakra tickle his lover's back. A long his spin where he knew Yuuri held some sensitive areas. His intentions on having the smaller male over not exactly pure.

Yuuri sometimes doubted his choice in ninja attire the dark crystal crop top exposing a good span of his midriff and spine...which left him to attacks by Viktor.

The older male seemed to love using the powers that flowed so freely from him to tease Yuuri. It would start at the base the most exposed part and work it's chill up his back until he was whining

There was a chuckle that escaped his lips before he strolled over to Yuuri, the look of predator in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled his close. His lips attacking the smaller male's neck as soft coos and moans escaped his lips.

"Viktor ah are you sure it's okay?" Yuuri was a good head shorter than Viktor and his body seemed to fit every lean muscled curve. Small whine leaving his throat and the stirring of his cock against tight pants.

"Of course I am. I just can't go on missions and the only mission I have at the moment is pleasing you." He slowly began to let his hands roam over Yuuri's side, the smile masking against the smaller male's neck.

Nope the crop top was definitely not a good idea the way Viktor's palms roamed over bare skin and a mouth latched against his neck. Small hitched breath hitting past chapped lips. No where to move he was at the elder males mercy

He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he continued with his roaming hands and mouth. He was addicted to everything that Yuuri was and he couldn't seem to get enough. His hands finally stopped on Yuuri's hips as he rolled his own against the smaller males backside.

That was definitely a press of a hard prick pushing against his thigh, slender digits moving to press against the wall." Ah Viktor." Yuuri moved slowly pushing his bottom towards the older male

He couldn't help but give a playful wiggle against his lover's backside. His chakra playing with Yuuri's skin as he leaned forward, nibbling once again against the soft flesh of his neck.

"Your such a tease Viktor."Yuuri finally turned around, tugging Viktor's clothing loose a small smirk playing on his lips. Fluid motions and he was on his knees working on untrapping Viktor from the confines of his pants

He arched a brow when he watched his lover drop to his knees and it was the sexiest thing that her ever seen. Fingers lacing through ebony locks as a smirk crossed his lips. He gave a light tug, waiting for what he knew was coming.

Yuuri knew what he was going to do , but teasing was more than point here. Leaving Viktor's cock in silky fabric of his boxers Yuuri began to trail his tongue against the outline of the older male's cock. Tongue laving attention at the sack before moving up the length.

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he began to feel his lover's actions. Pants around his actions and his cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers, he sucked in a breathe as he rolled his hips against Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri kept the tongue movement until Viktor was a mess above him, a small smirk on his lips. Pulling the briefs down to expose Viktor to the cold air, he blew softly at the head before taking Viktor into the warmth of his mouth.

His eyes went wide with the feeling, his senses going into an over load before he bucked his hips inside of Yuuri's mouth. His knees felt like they were going to buckle but they never did as he held onto Yuuri's hair tightly

Yuuri felt the buckle of knees and the press of a cock against the back of his throat. A small hum leaving before he relaxed and began to take him with ease. A small pin prick of tears at the edge of his copper optics.

He noticed. He noticed everything about Yuuri and his other hand came to lightly cup his lover's cheek. Chakra playing on his nerve endings as he continued the light roll to his hips.

Yuuri gave a small hum teeth barely grazing under the head before he relaxed. Small movements and he had taken Viktor to full length. They hadn't done anything since Yuuri's first time

He cried out Yuuri's name as he was taken fully in his lovers mouth. His fingers tightened in those silly locks as he leaned his head against the wall. His back arching slightly as he moaned.

Yuuri wanted to praise the older male, but at the moment his mouth was already preoccupied. Slender digits moving to hold Viktor's hips but not stopping him from moving

He groaned lowly with the way that Yuuri was holding him. His mind racing with his lovers actions. "Oh fuck, Yuuri. You are amazing." his tone a purr with the praise as he spoke.

Yuuri wanted the older male to cum, slender digits splayed at the top of his lovers hips. Small pants as he began to work against him in a faster pace. Tongue swiping over the head

"Oh fuck." he could feel the heat boiling in his stomach. After a few weeks of not being touched this felt so good but he knew he wouldn't last. His purring tone continuing to praise his lover.

Yuuri picked up the pace his tongue wrapping around the other male trying to coax him out of it has his free palm wrapped around the base of the older male

He whimpered softly before it felt like a dam burst inside him. His mind going blank as he cried out Yuuri's name. Warm seed spilling into his mouth as he pulsed against his tongue.

 

Yuuri awoke the next morning barely clothed in his boxers, though both had managed to exhaust themselves before anything went to far. Copper optics woke at the first rays of sunlight a soft hum leaving his mouth before rolling to his side and curling back beside the older male and hiding away underneath a pillow

His arms were hidden under the pillow, letting the coolness soak into his skin. A soft grunt when he felt the press of the smaller male beside him. He was still trying to get use to sleeping beside someone. His body was spent and sore but he wasn't going to complain.

Yuuri could be a bit fidgety when caught between awake and being dead to the world. This was proven by the way he tossed and turned eventually ending up on his stomach a pillow wedged between him and the mattress that had moved his bottom slightly off. It wasn't that he meant to move so much he just wished to be comfortable and his body decided that for him

He couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped his lips at the movement beside of him. Knowing that Yuuri was a bit fidgety made it even more adorable. He rolled over into his side, a small smirk across his lips as he began to grope lightly at his lover's plump bottom.

Yuuri felt the rather rough grope pressing against his bottom, a small sound escaping his pale lips before moving back against the older male before quieting himself. Muscles no longer moving it seemed he had found a spot he liked

He couldn't help but bark a laugh. Yuuri was the most adorable man he had ever met in his life. And it everything they had went against all his training. An arm wrapped around a slender waste as he nestled himself into his own comfortable spot and fell back asleep.

Yuuri slept that way for a few more hours in that same position a content hum leaving his lips has he finally woke up. Body moving only slightly as he looked over to the older male

Viktor was aware that Yuuri was awake, aware that someone was watching him sleep but he couldn't help but smile. A small groggy noise coming from his throat before those blue eyes fluttered open and a small smile crossed his lips. He mumbled something about sleeping in before he pulled the smaller male closer to him

Yuuri felt the pull his bottom no longer in the air has he pressed in close, a soft smile on his features before he nodded and rubbed his eyes.

He smiled once more, his lips pressing kisses against the smaller male's neck. "We have to get up at some point." but the tone in his voice was convincing Yuuri that he didn't really want too

"You could go back to groping me I like that idea better." Yuuri flushed before hiding his face back into the mattress palms pulling a pillow close and giving a small smirk playing on his lips

He couldn't help but bark a laugh before his hands were all over the younger male. Feeling the ridges of his spine down to the plumpness of his bottom. He moaned soft praises against Yuuri's skin before rolling his hips against his backside.

Yuuri flushed with the touches his body pliant under the older males touches. The sound that left him whispered against the sheets has he pushed his hips backwards. Grinding his hips against the older male

He groaned softly when he felt the grinding against him. Cock twitching in his boxers as he nibbled lightly against Yuuri's back. His chakra sparking and dancing across his skin. He couldn't help but him soft as his hand that rested lightly on Yuuri’s hips began to slide down his shorts.

Elastic band pushed slightly down a semi hard cock now exposed to the chill of their room. Optics closing has he relaxed against Viktor's touch. Body pressing back into Viktor

"Always ready for me." He purred softly, his hand gently wrapping around his lovers cock and giving it a few teasing pumps, thumb running along the head. He did nothing more than tease his love. He wanted to enjoy him in the early morning light

Yuuri could feel the palm encasing his length sweeping of the head causing him to shudder. A small gasp leaving him before he relaxed and let Viktor set the pace

"You are so beautiful." his tone filled with lust as he spoke, his actions continuing as he felt the beads of precum leak from his lovers cock

Subtle movements the tell tell sign that the older male was already pushing Yuuri close to the edge. Yuuri took a moment to reach into Viktor's top drawer grabbing a clear bottle and tossing it to the older male.

He couldn't help but chuckle as Yuuri moved. Catching the bottle with his free hand as he continued to pump him with the other. He leaned forward kissing around the male of his neck as he slowly started to wiggle his own boxers down.

Yuuri gave a small whine Viktor's name gasped from his mouth, quiet like a prayer has he pushed his hips forward."Keep a..ah doing that Vitya and I won't be able to return the favor." It was a lie Yuuri had impressive stamina

He barked a small laugh at the empty threat of his lover before he all but removed himself from Yuuri's body. A small flip, playful like and Yuuri would find himself on his stomach, bottom in the air and Viktor a leading his cheeks and licking his cleft.

The warm tongue pressed against tight muscles, slender digits pulling Viktor's sheets into a crumpled mess. A whine leaving his throat before he relaxed." A..ah Vitya..."Yuuri flushed never having used the nickname before, but he had been asking Yura about pet names for the older male.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at the way his lover was reacting to his tongue. His hands resting on his hips as he moved somewhat behind him to get a tad more comfortable before his wet tongue slid into his lovers hot core. It was amazing.

Yuuri was still under experienced when it came to things of this nature so what Viktor was doing was pushing him over the edge loud moans slowly filling the space of the bedroom. No reaction to his name being called so Yuuri just say there writhing before he bit his lip quieting himself

There was a low harsh sleep to his loved me bottom before he moaned once more. He wondered why Yuuri had quieted himself but he didn't let that stop him from the task at hand. His body wanting nothing more than to please his mate.

Yuuri found it hard to be silent the way Viktor's tongue pressed against tight muscles, he finally gave in knees going weak as he felt the effort of keeping upright become to much of a strain.

There was a smirk that crossed his lips as his lover finally gave into his actions. His hand moving to wrap around and grip at Yuuri's leaking prick once again. Pumping it in tune with his tongue.

"Ar..are you intending to make me cum like this Vi...fuck viktor."Yuuri hummed out eagerly pushing his hips down, he was so close and it was almost embarrassing to say he had gotten there mostly before Viktor had added in the palm

He moaned hard against his actions as he answered Yuuri's question. He wanted nothing more than to see the different ways that he could make his lover come. His actions picking up when he heard how Yuuri reacted.

Yuuri bit his bottom lip grounding his hips downward before he felt that familiar heat pulling in his stomach. So..so close just a bit more and he would be over the edge, fingers clenched tightly and turning ghost white with effort

He chuckled softly before it all seemed to stop. Viktor was away from him and all the feeling would be lost. Licks and nibbles down his lover's spine before he spread his cheeks once more before he would feel the hard press of a leaking prick

Yuuri whined with the loss of friction an unhappy sound that told Victor he was seconds away from growling. The laugh settling against his skin and making his body flush, words lost on Yuuri's lips as he felt the slight blunt press of a hard cock against the ring of muscles

He couldn't help but moan Yuuri's name softly before his wet prick slide with ease past right muscles and he couldn't help the praises that escaped his lips. He loved the way that Yuuri's tight muscles clamped around him and it was all he could do not to come in the moment as he began to roll his hips.

Yuuri felt the familiar burn and stretch a small whine coming from his lips as he adjusted to the elder males size. Hips pressing back eagerly until Viktor was hilt deep inside the younger male

He cried out against his mates actions, stilling slightly before he twisted his hips to hit sensitive nerves and tight spaces. His breath hitched as his nails dug into the tender flesh of his lovers hips.

Yuuri was a mess doing little more than letting Viktor set the pace, knees spread and mouth open Yuuri hardly looked innocent or composed like he would normally. Body shaking as he felt the urge to cum raising

He couldn't help the lewd moan that escaped his lips or the way he was chanting Yuuri's name. His chakra flared, dancing along the lines of Yuuri's bare skin as he continued to snap and slam inside his lover's core.

Yuuri couldn't take it his muscles tightening around Viktor's cock before he was coming ropes of white staining the sheets and his body fell slack. Soft pants and moans now leaving his body

He felt the muscles tighten around his prick as his lover came and he cried out his mates name as he came himself. White heat spilling over and filling his tight hole as he collapsed on top of his back, body jerking with the aftershocks.


	8. Chapter 8

They say it takes a village to raise a child. Well, in Yurio's case, it only took the love of a Mother and a man that was quickly beginning to feel like a brother. He was still angry, at what he didn't know and talking to Viktor made his skin crawl but the smaller male was slowly starting to come into his own. His training with Yuuri had given positive results for the most part and he was slowly starting to show signs that he could control his own chakra with ease. 

"So how long have you and the idiot been seeing one another" A blast of ice chakra cracked through the sky before he twirled backwards, missing the fire that Yuuri had shot at him. His accent thick when he spoke English but that was to be expected.

Yura finally managed a hit on his older trainer the ice sending him pressed flush to the nearest wall. Yuuri and Viktor still hadn't put a name to what was happening between them...nor had they outed themselves Yuuri wanted to take things slow...or slower since they had already slept together.

"Well Viktor was my sensei growing up, he's talented for his age."Yuuri felt himself stalling the conversation unsure of what to tell Yura. So he thought playing dumb was the best course

He couldn't help but scoff at that, knowing the Yuuri was blowing smoke about it. "Does it embrass you?" He arched a brow with his question before he froze a tree limb, kicking a rock. He wanted to know that something in this world could be real again.

Yuuri looked at him copper optics clearly caught off guard once again, Yuuri paused his hand signs and gave a soft sigh." Being with Viktor doesn't embarrass me at all, I keep quiet because he's respected among the ninja here and I don't wish to cause him problems. The elders are old fashioned and many could condemn him for being with not only an old student but a male has well."

Yura shrugged a little and nodded as Yuuri explained the situation. The sun setting on the training for the day. 

Viktor had been locked up with Kakashi for most of the day and it had set him in a rather foul mood. The copy-nin had wanted to do nothing more than grumble about his porn and about how Itachi had been hitting around about redoing their flat.

Yuuri ended their training telling the younger male to return to Yuuri's mother...who had let the young boy adopt a cat and now unless it was training Yura never left.

Once he saw him off Yuuri went to turn his optics scanning the scenery but something felt off.

He had ended up massaging his temples at some point but he couldn't understand when. Kakashi was still rambling on in the background and he could think of one other place he would rather be than where he was. Soft arms, warm kisses and a hot body. He let his mind wonder before Kakashi had announced that he could go.

Yuuri had managed to slip away from whatever caused the odd feeling he left it. Copper optics settling on the older males door but when Viktor didn't answer quickly he decided to let himself in

There is always a mass amount of nope when it came to dealing with Kakashi. It always seemed to fall into some thin grey area that no one but Itachi seemed to be able to figure out. Back in his apartment, water running over his skin. This shower felt like the best thing her had in ages.

"Viktor?" Yuuri moved into the apartment finally hear the shower running and he gave a small sigh. Optics turned until he found the remote and turned on the tv. While Viktor showered Yuuri could stretch

He came out not moments later, a smile across his lips as he heard the tv playing softly. One towel over his head as the other was wrapped low around his waist. "Yuuri. How long have you been here?" his tone fond as he spoke.

Yuuri was leaning over bottom pressed to the air has he stretched his muscles copper optics briefly flicking to Viktor before offering a bright smile."Viktor you look nice."Yuuri playfully teased his top riding up gas he continued to move

He arched a brow but couldn't help the playful chuckle that escaped his lips. "I'll take looking nice in a towel for you any day of the week." he gave his lover's bottom a playful smack before he sat down beside him with his legs crossed.

Yuuri felt the flush on his features spread has his body before he moved up to slowly turn around." Did your meeting go well with Kakashi? Or does my kin drive you up the wall?"He smirked

He couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose for a small moment. "Being drove up a wall is a fairly accurate claim. He expects me to know things I don't." His meeting didn't really yield any results other than a small headache.

Yuuri moved slowly his leg slowly raising to the air as he held it showing the true flexibility that he had. His copper optics turning back to the television and giving a small smile

He couldn't help but watch what his love was doing. A small smirk playing on his lips before he shifted slightly in his seat and was now turned slightly toward Yuuri. His fowl opening slightly.

Yuuri moved slowly bending back over before ending his stretching a small smile on his face before moving to Viktor's lap." Vitya What are you staring at huh?"

He smacked his lips in a playful manner before a content him left his lips. "When the view is you, my Yuuri, it's amazing and breathtaking."

Yuuri flushed though not fully up he could feel the outline of the older males hardening cock under him, and while Yuuri wanted to discuss Yura this didn't seem to be the place. Palms slowly moving over Viktor's chest before settling in on the couch next to him."How about a movie night, we haven't had a date in a while..."Yuuri flushed

He gasped a little at the contact before his eyes rolled back into his head. The contact lost as he felt Yuuri move and sit on the couch beside him. "Do you want to make this an indoor movie date or would you like to go out and see the sights?" his tone a purr as he spoke, curious as to what was running through his lover's mind.

"I'm content here. Unless you wanna go out?"There was something suggestive in his tone that told Viktor going out would mean clothes and keeping them on. After all he couldn't expect Yuuri to give into public sex once again

He chuckled softly, laying against the back of the couch before he leaned forward, capturing Yuuri's neck and sucking on it lightly as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

Yuuri gave a small moan his lover clearly had something else in mind, wiggling until the position was gained he could slide his leg through Viktor's. It only ended up frustrating him, his body getting clumsy and only managing for the sole of his foot to lightly rub against Viktor.

He moaned softly when he felt the sole of his lovers foot against him, not being able to stop the roll of his hips as the towel all but unlatched from his waist and fell on the couch. He didn't care about being nude in his own house.

Yuuri looked at Viktor with copper optics going wide a curious glint. Foot moved once more in a questioning manner against Viktor's lower half. 

His moan was slightly a little more high pitched his time but it didn't stop him from fitting against Yuuri's foot even more. The whole thing might have been embarrassing if he wasn't so turned on by it

Yuuri felt the familiar crimson creeping into his features a soft whine over taking him." Viktor do you like that?" Granted they had never talked of kinks before but it left Yuuri curious with the way the older male was keening against his foot.

He stilled for a brief moment, lips kissing around his neck before a small smile crossed his lips. "I've never experimented with things before but I seem to be enjoying it." he pressed a hard cock against the pad of Yuuri's foot and rolled his hips.

Yuuri gave a small moan on his own, all shyness vanishing has he pressed against the older male wanting more. Arms wrapping around Viktor's neck a small whine leaving his pale lips

He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips at his lover's advances. His hands resting on his hips, head pressed to his shoulder as he continued to roll his hips, novel is forgotten

"Vitya I want you, please."Yuuri moaned slowly taking his foot away from the older male in a warm tease has his slender digits threaded through thick platinum hair

He groaned softly before he pulled the smaller male into his lap. He was going to let Yuuri set up slowly. He wanted to be rode, long and hard.

Yuuri felt the change in position his body now planted firmly on the older male's lap."You're gonna have to open me up Vitya or it'll never fit." He teased

He couldn't help but bark a laugh before he reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube. They were always prepared in some manner. The cap snapped, a small amount of lube squeezed into his fingers before he spread his lovers cheeks and pressed two fingers against his pucker.

Yuuri always felt flustered when the older male laughed at him that manner, during something so intimate. His worries seemed forgotten has a blunt digit pressed to tight muscles and he gasped

He moaned Yuuri's name softly as he slowly began to press his fingers deeper into the right muscles. Those same fingers seemed to crock as they searched for his ball of nerves. He began to pump in and out of him in a slow teasing manner before he leaned forward to nibble on his neck.

Yuuri was already a moaning mess his head buried in Viktor's neck, curses slipping forward in his native tongue anytime the older male found the right spot against his ball of nerves."So good Vitya. Tell me how much you ah want me."Yuuri had a bit of a praise kink and sense he had learned one of Viktor's he didn't mind sharing

"So tight. So beautiful." his tone a purr as he spoke before he slowly removed his fingers, thinking Yuuri was prepared enough. "I want that tight hole to ride my cock." his words filled with praise and fondness as he spoke.

Yuuri whined with the loss of warmth inside him, palms searching for lube before coating his hand and wrapping around the older males prick with a teasing few pumps before lining himself up and sinking down in one go.

He moaned softly when he felt the hand pumping him, not being able to stop the roll of his hips against his lover's hand. Head pressed against the back of the couch when he felt Yuuri sink down on his prick. A moan of praise escaping his lips as he controlled his own hips the best he could.

Yuuri felt his whole body tense the blunt intrusion causing him to gasp a small amount of pain written across his face. It took moments before he began to move slow, almost non moving has he kept up the movements

He cried out softly, soft praises of Yuuri's name as he began to roll his hips against Yuuri's own movements. The feeling of being buried inside his love was amazing. Eyes rolling back into his head as his hands rested on slender hips.

Yuuri felt the slow movements of Viktor finally join him, his hips grinding down has his head fell forward. The english language once again lost to him has he spoke only in his native tongue

He couldn't help but give a dark chuckle at his lover's reaction, hips twisting slightly as Yuuri bared down on him. He leaned forward, teeth sinking in the soft flesh of his chest

Yuuri cursed the other male but nothing came of it a small bruise forming and marking his skin has Viktor's to lay claim to. Small pants and slender digits were tugging his hair. The familiar burning of heat in his stomach

He could feel the burning boiling in his stomach as he continued his actions. His cock buried deep in Yuuri's hot core as he continued to work his hips against the smaller male. His own heavy pants and praises escaping his lips as he nails dug into his lovers hips.

Yuuri felt the warmth of his own palm wrap around his cock and finish himself. Cum covering his own stomach as well has Viktors. Muscles tightening around his lovers prick and claiming what was his .

He cried out, eyes blown wide as he watched Yuuri finish himself off. His hips stilled as he felt himself come deep within his lover's core. A shutter of his shoulders and he fell against his lover's chest.

Yuuri moved slowly pressing his mouth to Viktor's a warm open mouthed kiss, cut far to short by knocking on Viktor's door. Copper optics turned in disbelief that someone would come knocking this hour...even worse that Yuuri and Viktor were well tied up.

He moaned as he returned the kiss, his mind going into a frustration when he heard the knock and he growled softly. "Go away!" it was yelled as he focused his attention back to Yuuri. His mouth once again capturing the smaller males in a needy open kiss.

Yuuri felt the warmth of the older male managed to lay him back against plush fabric, palms tangled in Viktor. Knock..kno...knock it sounded again this time much louder. Yuuri gave a defeated sigh and broke the kiss." Get dressed Vitya." He managed to untangle them and walked towards the bathroom. Knowing it was either Kakashi or someone else from Viktor's squad perhaps Christophe or Mila.

Yuuri managed to move into the shower spray slowly settling himself for a warm shower.

He growled softly, not really wanting to have to deal with anyone other than his love. He rose from the sofa as he watched his lover move away, taking the towel and wiping himself clean as he walked into the bedroom to get dressed. A pair of sweats was the only thing he worried about before he walked to the door and opened it. Of course, it was Chris. He talked far too much for his own good. 

When Yuuri would walk out. He would see Chris sitting at the small bar, talking Viktor's head off as the platinum blonde made something for dinner.

When Yuuri emerged his hair clung to his forehead and a slight amount of steam fogged his glasses, but he offered a warm smile to both of the older males."I see you have company Viktor. Very well I should go home and tend to Yura."Yuuri really didn't want to leave but if Chris was here that meant something Yuuri wasn't privy to

Viktor returned the smile and nodded softly. "I will call upon you later." it was true that Chris was a member of ANBU and normally only other members came to see him when they needed favors. Viktor honestly didn't know if he had any true friends other than Yuuri. He fed them both and it felt like it had taken hours before Chris had left. Another mission. One that would take him away for months this time. He didn't want it but he had no choice.

Yuuri already guessed that Christophe wasn't there for a friendly visit, Viktor was leaving again. It weighed heavily against him has he walked home. They would never get to be together more than stolen moments would they? 

Copper optics scanned the road before turning downwards and making his way home to the Uchiha complex. Perhaps ...shaking his head Yuuri walked in and straight to his room

The sun was slowly starting to set before Viktor emerged from his room. A sigh escaping his lips but it was stopped by the tiger mask that clung to his face. He flung himself through the trees, heading for the compound. He was breaking protocol by doing this but he had to see Yuuri before he left, if even for a moment. The light in his room was on. Viktor moved close to the window and pecked at it softly.

Yuuri turned his gaze to his window head tilting and normally he might question why the older male was here, but the anbu mask stopped him...so he had been right Viktor was leaving again. Moving slowly Yuuri pushed the window open, despair already etched into his features

Viktor merely shook his head, his gloved hand rose to cup his lover's cheek. "I promise to be careful." his accent thick and slightly hide by the mask that covered his face. "I can't promise when I will return to you but I can promise that I will return." this is why most ninja never had anyone in their lives. Seeing the look on Yuuri's face broke his heart.

Yuuri felt the press of a gloved palm to his features, his gaze refusing to meet Viktor's."I'll make sure Maaka is tended to, be safe Viktor." Yuuri didn't know how to deal with this most men left the anbu, but not Viktor he had stayed

He smiled under his mask before he pressed their foreheads together. It was true that Viktor had stayed in ANBU a lot longer than normal but he couldn't get himself away from the excitement, the danger of it. "I love you, Yuuri." and before he would be able to look up. Viktor was gone.

Yuuri could not even respond but he felt the way his heart crumbled at the sight of empty air. The reality of Viktor loving danger more than himself finally sinking in, when the older male returned whatever they had couldn't be. Yuuri had resolved himself to it but that hardly stopped him from crying all night.

Itachi was the first to catch wind of Yuuri's change in attitude but said nothing. Eventually his attitude even reached a few of the younger students Sasuke included he kept joining in the mocking of him with Yura of all things.

It came to a head one day when Itachi got tired of it all. Yelling at the two younger males and telling them that this was not how they acted being from a clan that demanded respected. Itachi knew how it was and he couldn't blame Yuuri for the way that he felt. 

"I'll go talk to him." A sigh sipped through Kakashi's lips before he left their bedroom and headed toward Yuuri's room. He knew how hard it had been on Itachi before he left ANBU and how it continued to be hard on them both even now. Dreams and such. He found Yuuri on the balcony overlooking the village and sat down beside him. 

"You know, if anyone understands what you are going through, it's Itachi and myself."

Yuuri turned to gaze at the older male his mentor's mentor so to speak who had his own students to take care of but Yuuri just shook his head."Perhaps, but I know what is best for me."Yuuri didn't want a lecture his anxiety wouldn't let him hear of it. Viktor was not Kakashi and Yuuri could hardly be Itachi. A small bow and the talk went unheard Yuuri disappearing into the fields.

Yura no longer needed him everyday for practice properly enrolled in school, today however he had dragged the young male to town for proper clothes.

He was grumbling slightly. "Why do I have to have proper clothes? What's wrong with the ones I have now?" he was pouring more than he was fighting with his arms crossed and his bottom lip out. Until he say one of the weapons tents and made a beeline for it.

Yuuri could only sigh as he trudged along after the male. His day seemed to only go like this people trying to get him out of his haze and his anxiety telling them to shut up. It wasn't like Yuuri but eventually he learned to hide it, to not let his emotions run across his features.

One month of doing this and Yuuri thought maybe he could handle his resolve to let Viktor be free.

It was hot and dry. They had been out for about a month and Viktor was still wondering if he could handle this job anymore. He wanted to settle down and have a life with Yuuri, maybe have children one day and as a blade whizzed past his head and he sucked right at the right moment, a frown crossed his face. He would be talking to someone about it when it got back home. 

"Why do you hate him when he goes away?" They were sitting at Yuuri's favorite spot. Yura loving the choice of good and the two of them had finally seemed to find some solid ground with one another.

Yuuri looked surprised by the conversation change a soft sigh on his lips." You are to young to understand, but I do not hate him simply because he leaves or at all. I hate that he loves his job." Yuuri refused to say anything more, not even finishing the katsudon before he pushed it to the side.

"You have training later let's not forget that Itachi will be looking in on you."

The younger boy frowned a little. "But as ninja, we are trained as weapons and tools. If we don't have a certain love or respect for our jobs, we could be killed or worse." although he didn't really understand what could be worse than being killed. "I think you're jealous." he pushed himself up from the chair and slowly began to move back to the compound.   
A shower of ice crystals rained through the air before a blast seemed to come from nowhere. They had been taken off guard but not for long. Viktor had taken to freezing some of them in their tracks before one of his teammates set them on fire.

Yuuri's optics once more went wide his anxiety welling up, a small look of disapproval played on normally calm features."You should head home. I am going to train."Yuuri wasn't spiteful but he had no response for the younger male.

Yuuri had disappeared before one word could be spoke, he had his own missions to pick back up.

A yawn crossed his lips from his perch on the tree branch. The assassins had been taken care of, mostly no damage to report back home which he was thankful for. "I think I'm going to quit." The man beside him arched a brow from under his mask. He wore one that looked like the face of a lion. "Is this because of Yuuri?" Viktor paused for a moment before he answered. "Partly."


	9. Chapter 9

Another month had passed Yuuri's hair now slightly longer and even a bit unkept. His copper optics no longer held the sadness that showed so easily in the beginning. Still no word in Viktor's return nor a message to the younger male. He now bore a small scar against his hip easily seeable on his ninja attire.

A mission gone slightly wrong had ended with a kunai in his side, he had to tell the story to Yura later. His mind still resolved to let Viktor have his freedom

It would take another week before they returned to the village. It had been a very long three months and he couldn't wait to be back in his lovers arms. If he was even still welcome. Chris seemed to be teasing him more and more about it everyday. He held a few new scars of his own but nothing to extreme. They had made camp for the night, both too exhausted to move.

Yuuri moved slowly with the younger male Yura happily celebrating his birthday and movement into the next class. Yuuri had naturally taken him at for ramen which resulted in an eat off between Yura and Naruto at Yuuri's expense sense Kakashi had conveniently forgotten his wallet.

Yuuri would buy the younger male a gift later but for now he was telling a story of his last mission. Yuuri had an a rank mission that had pertained to him bringing a wealthy woman to her country home, it had seemed easy enough. If they hadn't lied about what she needed protecting from. It was supposed to be a few bandits but ended with something of a new formation of some banned ninjas. Thankfully only one had shown and given Yuuri any problems, hut sadly the male had been very skilled in weaponry

There was cheering in the distance. A small band of women and children huddled together were now standing in the gates of the Hidden Leaf. This was the same group that just 6 months ago had been kidnapped and held hostage. Kakashi gave a content him beside them as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets. "Looks like someone is finally home." Yura made a gagging noise beside them but it would still be hours before Viktor would make it home. 

"You are one of the most skilled ninja we have." 

"I know." 

"You know the process of leaving ANBU?"

"I do." 

The hokage sighed, Chris smirking beside Viktor as they say on the window sill in her office. Twirling around in her seat, she thumbed through a stack of papers as she found the required forms to release Viktor of his ANBU status but still keep him at high level clearance like Kakashi.

Yuuri had finished telling his story and sent Yura on his way home, slender digits moving though his hair before giving a small sigh. He had some shopping to do before returning home. Food, a gift for Yura, and walking Maaka who seemed to attack him every time he came near.

The commotion caught his attention the anbu most have returned, Yuuri felt his heart clench in his chest. Viktor could be happy now without worrying about Yuuri

It didn't take long for Viktor to sign every piece of paper that was pushed towards him. His mind only on one thing as he did so. The fact that he would get to spend more time with Yuuri. After it was all said and down, the village was a little more quiet, the streets a little less busy. It was something that Viktor would never get tired of seeing as he slowly made his way back to his apartment.

Yuuri was just returning Maaka to Viktor's apartment moving inside to slowly go feed the happy pup. Yuuri would wrap Yura's present while he was here.

Slender digits finished wrapping the new kunai set for Yura a cheetah print case to carry everything

He rubbed the back of his head, wondering what Yuuri might think. He hadn't exactly gave Viktor the warm sendoff he was expecting when he left 3 months ago. He decided on his way their to pick up a few things. Yuuri's favorite dish and his favorite flower and chocolate. Three things he knew Yuuri loved almost as much as he loved Viktor. With food and flowers in hand, he made his way toward his apartment. Maaka bouncing the moment she sensed her master.

Yuuri's copper optics turned to the pup who seemed to be bouncing more than anything. Head tilting to the side when he saw Viktor walk in, he looked down not expecting to see him so suddenly. Pushing his hair back he gave a small sigh, this was hardly going to be easy but he had no choice.

There was a brilliant smile on Viktors lips when he saw Yuuri standing in his apartment. He had to admire the view for a moment before he noticed the hair. That was going to be fun for pulling. He sat the food down on the table and presented Yuuri with his flowers and chocolate. "I didn't know if you had eaten yet but I wanted to get you something." His icy blues sparkled but he was confused about Yuuri's reaction.

Yuuri looked at the flowers a bouquet of his favorite and he couldn't help the faster pace his heart took." Viktor you...you shouldn't have."Yuuri couldn't get the words out just yet slowly placing them down on the countertop. Playing with his digits slowly he felt the flush to his features." Was the mission okay? I heard talk of another one in the works."

He arched a brow. He wasn't use to Yuuri acting so strangely but he decided to leave it be for now. He was tired and his body was sore but that was beside the point. "Well, if there is, I am sure that Chris and the new recruit will be able to handle anything that comes his way." he opened the food since Yuuri didn't seem to want it but he himself was starving.

"You should go if it's what you want Viktor, I won't hold you back."He gave a weak smile placing the older male's key on the counter." I wanted to talk about us Viktor. We never really defined what we were and I know you care deeply about anbu. So I do not wanna hold you back anymore." Tears were staining his cheeks as he spoke

He looked back between the food and Yuuri, Yuuri and his keys, the dog and Yuuri's tears before he opened his mouth only to find that nothing came out. There was only a handful of times that he'd felt backed into a corner and this was it. He paused for a moment before he went back to dishing out the food. "Well, I always assumed we were boyfriends." He stared at his keys that Yuuri had laid down. "And this was my last mission." He slide the plate to his love before he rose to get them drinks.

Yuuri looked confused Viktor wasn't hearing him, or he simply chose to ignore it."Viktor I'm saying you don't have to worry about me any more. You can be happy with your missions instead."Yuuri ignored the food giving a small sigh as he rose from the table

He turned a little too sharply for his own good and set the drinks on the table. "I was never more happy going on missions than I was being with you." His voice a little more lower than he expected. "I released on this last one that I am getting too old to be doing this crap. I realized that I want to settle down and plant roots with the man that I love so I resigned my position this morning. Now only to have my one reason for living tell me that he is leaving me too." Being a ninja had given Viktor an edge in his emotions but this hurt him to the core.

Yuuri's mouth was wide open his optics downcast he had messed up, Viktor was crying in front of him and now the younger male was at a loss for what to say."Vi..viktor I thought you would prefer the anbu life over me."He felt ashamed, hurt...he hadn't meant to do this he wanted nothing more than to be by Viktor's side but what could he do

He shook his head and chuckled a little. "I'm not Kakashi. I don't have to have danger in my life 1st every turn." he set two sets of chopsticks down on the table and sat in front of his food. Food he had wanted and his stomach protested when he didn't take a bite. "I want a life of training new ninja, ice skating and growing old with you."

Yuuri looked down shame written across his face he felt terrible how was he to know that Viktor wanted him first. Looking down he felt his stomach churn he no longer wanted to eat his anxiety creeping into his veins."I...what should I do Viktor." Yuuri felt so unsure he didn't know if the older male still wished him to be here

He gave a light shrug of his shoulders before he began to eat, not being able to control his bodies want for food any longer. "I can't answer what you should do because I'm not you. You can either stay and have dinner with me or you can leave like your original plan." He knew it probably sounded harsh but Viktor was use to people walking out of his life. Rarely was anyone able to take his lifestyle. Maaka looked between the two of them with a low whimper.

Yuuri looked down he wanted to stay but he no longer felt welcome in the other male's home. Slender digits pushing the food away has he looked down."I wanted to know if you wished me stay Viktor telling me to chose one way or the other is hardly enough to show me how you truly feel Viktor." Yuuri could feel the threat of tears prickling his eyes once more

He sighed softly before he set his sticks down and looked directly into the eyes of the smaller male in front of him. "Of course I want you to stay. I would be a fool to let you go but you already came here with a plan and an idea to leave me. How am I supposed to make you stay when your mind was already made up."

"I expected you to say you loved anbu more than me, I've been preparing myself for a completely different reaction for months Viktor. Since the first night you left I thought how could I compare...I'm not thrilling or good looking i'm just me." Yuuri looked down sadly

He blinked a few times before he rose from the table, walking slowly over to the other male and cupping his face. "How could anything compare to the feeling that I get when I'm with you, Yuuri." There was a small smile that crossed his lips before he leaned forward, giving him the lightest of kisses.

Yuuri felt the familiar feeling of warmth over come him mouth pushing back chasing th faint kiss for something more. His palms still held firmly at his side has he let himself be lost in the moment, could he really have Viktor to himself or would something else drive them apart

He couldn't help but smile against Yuuri's soft lips before the magic of the moment was broken. "Come. Let us eat and then we can sit and talk." his voice remained soft as he spoke. His hands lowering and taking Yuuri's with his own. Leading him back to the table

Yuuri still wasn't hungry but he ate some for Viktor's sake, slender digits using the chopsticks with ease has he ate at least half of the katsudon gotten for him. Copper optics seemed to focus everywhere but Viktor has he leaned back and pushed the bowl aside

He arched a brow slowly but didn't say a word. They are most of their dinner in a now awkward silence and it made Viktor's skin crawl a little. He wasn't use to this, especially not from Yuuri. After a few moments, he rose from the table, taking their plates with a small smile across his lips. Taking the small box of chocolates and leading Yuuri to the sofa. Some random movie playing in the background for noise.

Yuuri sat on the couch fidgeting he had made a spectacle of himself and now wasn't quite sure what to do with his body. Optics turned the other way has he looked down to the candy and flowers Viktor had gotten him, had he kept his mouth shut they would probably be half naked by now...however everything felt awkward now

He chuckled softly at the awkward way Yuuri was acting and honestly, he thought it was adorable. Picking out a piece of the chocolate that he had bought for him, he slowly started to hover it in front of Yuuri's mouth. He knew baby steps would have to be taken. "I like your hair." he smiled softly

Yuuri's hands instinctively went to mess the locks that hung close to his neck. Copper optics falling to the piece of chocolate before he parted his mouth only taking half the candy in. This gave Viktor a chance to chase after it and meet their mouths if he wanted

He chuckled softly. He had missed all of Yuuri's little quirks. A split second later and their mouths would be crushed together. Sweet and hot against one another as his hands rested on Yuuri's hips. He missed the younger male in more ways than he could have ever thought.

Yuuri swallowed what was held in his mouth quickly licking the chocolate on Viktor's away until he had laid claim to the older male's mouth. Just an hour ago he had thought their time together at an end, but being close to Viktor like this was so much better.

He moaned softly into the kiss before pulling Yuuri onto his lap. There was nowhere he would rather be and he knew that his choice to leave ANBU was the right one. Sure they would have to work around one another's schedule but that never seemed to be a problem.

Small shifts and he was resting on the elder male's lap, fingers threading through silver locks palms lightly pulling at his hair. It was so easy for Yuuri to lose himself in the older male he almost forgot

He moaned softly. All the attention that was being given to him, attention that he had thrust for in the months that he was away he almost hated to pull away. "Now that was the welcome I was wanting." a smile crossed his lips and his tone was a gentle tease

Yuuri flushed at Viktor's words mumbling softly that he was a pain, in the most playful of ways. "I should leave you to settle back in." Though not what he wanted to do he understood it must have been troublesome being gone for so long.

"I am already settled thank you." his tone a tease as he spoke. He hadn't held onto Yuuri for months and he wasn't about to let him go now. Even the thought of it made his heart race in a way that he didn't like.

Yuuri felt the palms on his hips holding him in place Viktor wouldn't ask the question aloud but Yuuri knew without any question that he was to stay." Or I could stay here with you Viktor?"

A wide smile crossed his lips at Yuuri's suggestion. The heart shaped bow showing now more than ever and he knew it was something of a weak spot for the smaller male. He reached for another piece of chocolate before he ran it along Yuuri's bottom lip.

Yuuri's mouth slowly popped open taking the chocolate in and sucking the slight melted mess off of Viktor's fingers a soft flush tinting his cheeks. Yuuri had forgotten what it was like to be close to be Viktor

His eyes went wide with Yuuri's actions and he couldn't help but gasp softly as his mouth fell open. Being this close to Yuuri again was an amazing feeling. One that he missed greatly.

Yuuri felt his body move slowly back pulling the jacket from his body and folding it neatly."I missed you so much Viktor." Yuuri's tone was gentle palms resting back in his lap

He couldn't help the smile across his lips as he watched Yuuri's every move. "I've missed you so much as well love. And I want to know everything that I have missed these last few months." He turned, legs going across Yuuri's lap as they got more comfortable.

"I took up going on missions again they last one left it's mark."Yuuri didn't make a move to show Viktor the scar but it was there." Yura has moved into the ninja academy and I haven't had the chance to see him much lately." Yuuri's tone was soft copper optics looking at how easy Viktor settled

He hummed softly at Yuuri taking before he frowned softly. "It won't take me long to find this scar." His tone was Soft as he spoke. "It just means I'm going to have to remap your whole body with my tongue." his eyebrows wiggled playfully.

Yuuri went completely crimson." I..oh." Yuuri looked towards the smirk hanging on Viktor's lips."Now why would you want to do such a thing a huh?" Yuuri's voice had taken a tease on his own.

He couldn't help but to bark a laugh at how cute his love looked when he was blushing. "Because I can." his moves were quick as he pulled his lover back into his lips, lips instantly crushing together

Yuuri felt the warmth pressing back into his own mouth, a small sound of enjoyment and he was melting into Viktor's touch. Palms moving under Viktor's shirt to grip at warm hips and roam over skin he hadn't touched in months

He couldn't help but shiver at the amount of skin being touched. His mind going to all those wonderful places that had been missed over the last several months. He continued to work over Yuuri's mouth in a needy fashion. There was nothing that compared to being with the man that he loved.

Yuuri felt the heat slowly pooling against his skin warm digits threading through the older male's hair. Soft pants leaving his mouth as he pressed his own body back against the couch

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he get the press, causing him to press back. His hands roaming under his shirt, against the skin of his lovers back.

"Viktor ah."Yuuri felt the flush spreading through his body optics moving to scan Viktor's features. The small movement of pulling his shirt slowly off his own body

He watched with wide curious eyes as Yuuri removed his shirt and he was just as flawless as he always was. "Beautiful." it was whispered softly before he moved his love back on the couch and began to kiss along his body

Yuuri felt the press of a warm body against his own the few new wounds on display for the other male has he gave a warm smile."Vi..vitya."

He gave a content hum as his name was spoken and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. At the present moment, these lips were far too busy mapping out Yuuri's body.

Yuuri was wiggling under the touch palm blocking the newly formed scar because he didn't find it appealing. Slender digits from his free palm pushing through Viktor's hair.

He leaned into the touch with a smile across his lips as he continued the adventure of mapping out his lovers body. "You are so beautiful." his tone a soft purr as he spoke

Yuuri shook his head in disagreement a small flush pressed to his normally tanned features. "I'm not Viktor...I'm just average looking."His tone was calm copper optics looking everywhere but his boyfriend

He arched a brow before he rose his head, tilting it to the side. "This is not my Yuuri." his tone soft as he spoke. "My Yuuri was more confident than that when I left."

Yuuri felt the tone correcting him, he had been a bit different when Viktor had left slightly braver even, but now he had been riddled with doubts for three months

"What is wrong" His tone was Soft as he spoke, his fingers running through thick ebony locks as he softly began to kiss down Yuuri's chest. He knew there was something amiss with his lover.

Yuuri moved slowly giving a small frown before shaking his head and pushing his mouth back against the older male. Slender digits running through silver locks and slowly tugging him closer, Yuuri hadn't seen Viktor in months and all he wanted was to be surrounded by him

He moaned into the kiss, the roughness between them was something that he had never expected but it was welcome. His hands wrapped around his slender waist and before they knew what was happening, they had rolled off the couch and Yuuri was now sitting on top of him.

Yuuri braced himself by pushing knees into the thin carpet on Viktor's floor, his palm trailing slowly up the older male's shirt before his mouth latched to a piece of bare flesh.  
.

He couldn't help but cry out as he felt the bite to his flesh. His mind going back as nils pressed into his lovers flesh against his hips. He had managed at some point to take off his own clothes. Hips bucking in the air as praises escaped his chapped lips.

Yuuri moved slowly knees keeping Viktor grounded and then his palms has he slipped down, moving the older males briefs out of the way he gave a small hum. Tongue licking a hot stripe down the length of the older males length. A small hum of approval has he swiped over the head of Viktor's cock

He couldn't help but squirm under the actions of the smaller male. A lewd moan escaped his mouth as he began to softly buck his hips. He couldn't help himself. His nails gripped the carpet as he looked at his love. Ninja weren't suppose to feel like this but he wasn't a normal ninja.

Yuuri wrapped his mouth warmly against the older male's cock slowly sucking him all the way down,a small hum leaving his pale lips at the slightly bitter taste he found. They shouldn't be together but neither wanted to listen to the rules

He cried out with the action as his fingers laced with the ebony locks of his lovers touch. His hips rolling slowly as he cried out his lover's name. A low wanton sound escaping his lips.

Yuuri would smirk if he could but at the moment his mouth was rather occupied tongue sweeping across the slit before taking more down. A small gag leaving him has he whined

He shivered with the whine and the gag that escaped his lover's lips as he tried his best to still himself. It didn't work out quite the way he wanted it too and his hips ended up bucking hard, forcing himself deeper into his lovers mouth.

Yuuri's voice was completely cut off swallowing his lover to the root copper optics finding the older males sapphire, his palms digging into Viktor's sides and giving another humm that only vibrated against the older male's cock

He wiggled against his lover's action before he chanted Yurris name. Soft praises as he tugged at his hair and lightly rolled his hips. After so much time spent apart, this was heaven

Yuuri hummed in approval with the older males chants, palm moving to slowly massage at a tightening sack, he wanted nothing more than to see the older male come undone.

A bead of sweat dripped from his brow as he felt the burning bubbling in his stomach. His mind going blissfully blank as he felt himself losing control. His chakra would tickle along Yuuri's skin.

Yuuri felt the chill creeping along his spine the sign saying that the older male was close to losing himself, a small hum of approval before Yuuri's fore finger and thumb encircled the base of Viktor's cock. Stopping the older male from finding relief

He felt himself being closed off from coming and a low growl escaped his lips followed by a huff. He couldn't help but tease and give a buck of his hips. His love only did this when he had something planned.

Yuuri slowly pulled off Viktor with a pop before removing his fingers to stroke a few times and close his lover off from coming once more."Viktor tell me what you want huh?" His tone purred even though it was slightly horse

"I want you." His voice strained as he spoke. His eyes half closed. All he ever wanted was the smaller male. A chance be with his love. A chance to be one with the man he was going to marry one day.

Yuuri leaned down slowly sucking the older male back down hollowing his cheeks as he gave a hum of approval and released him so he could finish. All Yuuri wanted was Victor in any way he could have him

He couldn't help but cry out when he felt his love do the things he did. Praises of his name, fingers right in his hair and it didn't take him long before his release spilled into his lovers mouth


	10. Chapter 10

A month of living in domestic bliss is what they had together no missions called Viktor away and Yuuri did no more than train Yura and accept a few low rank missions for income. A month of coming home every night, on nights when he was the first he would cook and pick a bad movie for them to watch. When Viktor beat him home it always seemed to go towards the more romantic side.

Back pressed into the mattress a scrap of sheet covering his lower waist and pants fell freely from the younger male's mouth. Yuuri was spent his stamina not quite rebuilding the way it normally would has copper optics looked to sapphire." Viktor I love you." Soft praise falling from his mouth their love making leaving him boneless.

Charcoal locks now longer than they had been pressed back and yet still somehow askew. Small bruises of love marks covering his body.

It had been amazing. The months that his missions had been stopped and the small missions that Yuuri had been on had been nothing more than gone for a day and back. They'd come to do things together, even Yura had come around to being more comfortable around Viktor. It seemed... Nice to be part of a small family for a change. 

Now, lying in the bed beside his lover, sheet loose over his body as he smiled when he heard Yuuri's words. "As I love you." it had taken them awhile to get to this point after the night that Viktor had come back from his mission. They talked about a lot of things, what they were afraid of, what they needed to let go of and now he couldn't help but to admire his handy work at his lover's slightly manhandled body. A smirk crossing his lips as he rolled over and pulled the smaller male into his arms.

Yuuri was content being pressed into the side of Viktor's body, Maaka walking in moments later and giving them a sleepy look that seemed to read finally has the pup got into the bed Yuuri couldn't help but laugh." You know Viktor I'm completely convinced that your summoning animal would be like Kakashi's but all poodles." His tone was light hearted and warm slender digits moving over Viktor's stomach.

It had been nice this last month readjusting themselves into one another's lives though Yuuri was convinced Viktor's kin wanted to do nothing more than hit the older male. Even Kakashi and Itachi hadn't been around much.

Another smile has lips brushed over Viktor's it felt so nice to be back where it felt like home.

He couldn't help but bark at laugh, giving a content hum at the hand that roamed over his stomach. "I haven't really tried to summon anything yet. Summoning wasn't really my strong suit in the academy." there was a wide smile across his lips before he rolled over and lightly kissed Yuuri on the temple, his hand snaking around his waist as he pulled him closer sit. Maaka making a noise of discontent at being moved herself. 

He hadn't been seen with Kakashi as much but that wasn't anything knew. Usually be would only pop up from time to time anyway but he and Itachi had went on a holiday for once. He didn't mind the quiet of not having the older males around. They had even taken Sasuke with them which was even better. 

A small yawn crossed his lips for a moment before he nuzzled against the younger male's neck, wanting nothing more than to let this moment last forever.

Moments like this could never last forever though even has the drifted into slumber the hokage was in a meeting with the village elders.

Tsunade let blond locks fall into her features an obviously frustrated sigh leaving her mouth. Gambling seemed like a much better time than this." Viktor is retired and I will not be handing him back to the anbu it was his choice and he is much more valued has one of my support team." The male she was arguing with shut up briefly before saying they needed a third ninja for this mission and if she wouldn't give them Viktor they wanted the Uchiha. Cold optics shot up she knew why they wanted him for this mission a rare style of jutsu and the sharingan made for a useful team mate.

"We need to just be lazy." His voice rang out softly. Accent thick and laced with sleep as he continued to hold his love. It never seemed to last for long, something always seemed to come up that would take them apart. Viktor was no long on hard, recruit missions that took him away for months at a time but Yuuri was a different story and there was something uneasy in the air tonight. He planted another kiss to his temple before he moved from the bed and sat on the edge. Another lazy yawn escaping his lips. "I'm going to go make dinner." He turned briefly to look at Yuuri before blowing him a kiss and slipping into some shorts. Yes... Something didn't feel right. 

"With the other two gone, he will be prefect for this mission. Gone for some extended period but they are use to that." Tsunade couldn't help the frown that spread her lips. 

"He isn't going to go quietly, but if the mission is of that great of importance, I can't deny you what you want."

Yuuri whined but his arms untangled from the older male a small hum leaving his pale lips before he rose from the mattress." I'll go shower while you cook darling." 

Water spray could be heard coming from the bathroom fog taking over the room. A knock would sound on the door of Viktor's apartment disturbing the older male before he could even begin to cook.

The hokage looked over the room a bottle of sake placed in front of her, perhaps she was to close to certain ninja. She knew that Viktor would not let Yuuri go quietly and she also knew that Yuuri would agree because he would never turn down a challenge a month long mission when Viktor had just returned

He was whistling quietly to himself as he heard the shower turn on. The dinner that he had in mind was one of the favorites that Yuuri had gotten use to him fixing from time to time. A way to spoil him so to speak. Maaka whined at his feet before he tossed her a piece of bread and she happily wafted her tail. The apartment slowly starting to fill with the smells that they both loved so well.

His actions were quickly interrupted when an urgent knock came at the door and he couldn't help but frown. If someone was going to take his Yuuri away from him, they were at least going to wait until the man ate something. Grabbing a towel, wiping the water off his hands as he moved into the living room, his face fell the moment he opened the door.

A previous team member of Viktor's stood at the door one that was at least some what sorry to do this. The crimson locked woman offered him a smile."Viktor I'm afraid I have letter to deliver to Yuuri Katsuki is he here?"

What this meant is anbu was taking Yuuri for a mission rather either of them liked it, it also meant the Hokage had agreed to it.

The water could still be heard in the background which meant Yuuri wasn't the least bit aware of what was happening. Crystal droplets forming over his skin before disappearing into nothing his whole body slowly going lax.

"He's in the shower." Viktor tried not to let the ice in his veins form with his words as he took the letter and nodded. "I will give it to him after he had dinner and I shall send him on his way." He didn't really mean to slam the door in her face either but he knew enough about ANBU to know that they were bad for their relationship. He laid the letter on the end of the bar and went back to cooking dinner but his heart was breaking. He knew that they were going to take his love for a long time but he wasn't going to let that effect the last few moments they had together before he had to leave.

The water cut off towel dipped around his waist before Yuuri moved into the living room a warm smile on his features."I feel so much better, but I think you need to come hug me the water took away your smell." His voice was warm Yuuri didn't sense anything was off.

Copper optics falling to the older male and giving him a wide smile." Viktor is everything okay?

He gave a soft smile before he moved the pan off of the stove, wrapping his arms tight around Yuuri and scenting him back up. "Well, we can't have that can we." He lightly kissed his lover on the neck. "And you are just in time. Dinner is almost ready." He rested his hands on his arms and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Everything is fine." He didn't want anything to ruin their dinner together.

Yuuri gave a nod moving slowly towards the bedroom and slipping on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Walking back out with tousled hair and a content smile as he sat at the bar

Yuuri didn't know anything was amiss has he grabbed plates and a fork.

He chuckled softly, dishing out the food while Yuuri went to get dressed and he couldn't help but be in awe of him when he walked back in. He loved with man with every fiber of his being and he didn't know how he was going to let him go so easily. There were so many things that could have went wrong. He sat down beside him and smiles as they are their meal in quiet conversation. It was amazing how being so close to him could make all of Viktors worried disappear, at least for the moment. He wrapped an arm around his waist, playing a kiss on his temple before going back to his dinner.

Halfway through eating Yuuri caught sight of the crimson envelope and he stilled looking to Viktor." I thought you said the anbu was done with you Viktor?" Yuuri looked already upset thinking they were taking Viktor back from him.

 

His chopsticks stilled halfway toward his mouth as he swallowed a little too hard for his own good. Setting them down and taking a drink he gave the best smile he could muster. He rose, sliding the letter toward him. "They aren't here for me." his tone somber as he spoke but he kept his small smile.

Yuuri looked confused pushing his glasses back before he seemed to catch on to what the older male was saying slender digits pushing his hair back before he grabbed the letter. Popping it open his optics scanned over the letter.

" Ninja Katsuki Yuuri of the Uchiha clan your Hokage and the anbu services need you to be ready for leave tomorrow morning with light travel. You will be gone for a month at the latest. The mission will be dangerous but we have full faith your skills will get you through." More details on the mission revealing the protection and escort of a prisoner exchange between nations of an s ranked.

He listened as Yuuri read the content of the letter out loud. His mind going into a small amount of panic as he cleared off the dinner dishes but he did his best to let those feelings wash over him and then leave. Yuuri didn't need him to be a nervous wreck.

"Well, at least it's only a month." He couldn't help how harsh his voice sounded. They had been doing excellent with one another only to have it ripped away from them at a moment's notice.

Yuuri could hear the disappointment within Viktor's voice a small sadness over taking his features. Palms moving to place the letter back to the counter, he didn't want to leave they had been doing so good. 

Now however he had to leave in the next few hours, he couldn't even have one more night curled in the protection of Viktor's arms. Tears were pricking the edge of his copper optics sadness over taking him.

With the dishes out away, Viktor moved with small steps as he wrapped around his love from behind. This was going to be hard for both of them but he knew Yuuri had no other choice. His hand came to rest on his lovers cheek as his arm wrapped around his waist. "Come. We'll bury ourselves on the couch for a couple of hours and watch one of those cheesy movies you love so well." he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Yuuri, doing nothing more than being wrapped up in his arms.

Yuuri felt the warmth of Viktor at his back but Yuuri could hardly will himself to move it wasn't until Viktor dragged him and pulled him into his lap that he even untensed.

An s classed anbu mission wasn't something he wanted to do but he had little choice in the matter all he could do was let Viktor calm him. Ti melt into the older male and wish the moment would never end

He left it fall into the back of his mind, at least for now. Letting the warmth of his lover soak into his bones. The movie was as cheesy as they but he couldn't bring himself to care about that either. He Was just happy holding his love.

Their last hours passed to quickly before Yuuri was moving through the apartment and fixing himself for a mission. The long jacket he wore draped over his shoulders, midriff exposed has he packed his glasses and activated his sharingan. Yuuri looked different like this, less anxiety more Uchiha.

Copper optics found Viktor's and he gave a sad smile

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. Watching his love get dressed for missions always did make his heart race. He moved toward him from the middle of the bedroom floor, hands cupping his face as he captured the others lips with a light but crushing kiss.

Yuuri returned the warmth mouth melding to Viktor's has he wrapped even closer. To close to time to leave for much more has he parted ." I love you, I will be back before you know it Vitya." One more peck and Yuuri was out the door a small velvet box left in his wake. A promise that he would return.

Leaving Viktor was the hardest thing Yuuri had ever done, his heart ached and his body felt sick. Dawning nothing more than a mask like Kakashi's he moved on towards the leaf village exit.

He smiled into the kiss, not wanting to let his love to from the comfort of his arms before he nodded softly. "I love you to the moon and back." and with that, his arms were empty. He felt the cold chill creeping back into his bones and he couldn't stop the helpless feeling that something was wrong. 

Maaka walked into the living room, a small whine leaving her lips as Yuuri left. She didn't understand completely what was happening but she knew it wasn't good. This was going to be a long month.

The first week of their travel was long he felt a loss at being separated from Viktor and his team members while nice weren't someone that could be warm to him. Sharingan optics scanned the ground for signs of movement, Chris perched next to him and someone he didn't know on the other side

The water was frozen for the second time this week. A platinum blonde male was dancing on the top with no music but he was still as graceful as ever. "Lot on your mind." He didn't even seem to fault when the words popped out of Kakashi's lips and all he did was give a small false smile. "Do you feel I have no right to be worried?" Kakashi shrugged a little before he continued to watch Viktor. 

"Ya know, that might be a useful training tool."

The battle had picked up enemies detecting their chakra and sending attacks that Yuuri managed to avoid. A prisoner transfer his ass this guy was something else and his group wanted him back. Optics moving has he cut a back flip, narrowly landing on a branch to withdraw a kunai at his side and rush back in. Crystals forming and fusing up the blade.

Chris moved back his own attack seemed more earth nature and he moved fluidly dancing around the female attacking him with water style.

"And how do you use this for training?" His tone was curious as he spoke, coming to a stop in front of the white haired man. Kakashi just arched a brow before he chuckled lightly. "I think it would make for excellent chakra control practice." Viktor couldn't argue there. 

"What do you want, Kakashi?" 

"Just checking up on my favorite student. I know how hard it gets when the other is away."

Yuuri felt it before he could hear the attack kunai grazing his stomach before a punch landed to his face he fell backwards his head striking a rock. Yuuri was seeing stars before he rose to try and fight, but he was too late another attack had been launched.

Bracing for the worst that never came Yuuri felt his body pulled away from the attack, his other team member placing him in charge of the prisoner.

The day seemed to end for him on a strange note. His students seemed to be unruly and not wanting to listen and everything just seemed to get on his nerves.   
When he finally did make it back to their apartment, Maaka met him at the door but the apartment itself felt empty. He made himself a small dinner ended up watching one of Yuuri's favorite cheesy movies.

While the won the battle Yuuri was injured and his healing had been mostly spent on teammates.

Now making it to their second week out Yuuri still felt the clawing in his chest, but no more attacks had happened though the prisoner seemed to relaxed. Yuuri wondered if there was deeper plot hear that he was missing. The only one he could somewhat trust on his team being Chris.

He was going mad and it had only been about 2 weeks since they had left for the mission. Training students and helping Iruka seemed to take his mind off of most of the worry that seemed to eat away at the edges. It was silly. He knew that Yuuri could take care of himself but he still didn't have to like it.

It wasn't until the third week when they were drawing close to the exchange meeting that everything seemed to go to hell. Their unknown team mate seemed to disappear and their prisoner got the drop on Chris.

Yuuri and Christophe were both in chase chakra steadying their balance has they moved from tree to tree. Yuuri to exhausted to use his sharingan and muscles sore has they came to a clearing.

Nearly crashing into Chris Yuuri's optics settled on the group of ninja ahead of them their prisoner and the anbu officer side by side. Three more flanking around to block their escape.

For the first time Yuuri felt nervous.

It was starting to get boring. Bed even taken to reading a few of Kakashi's tasteless porn but it didn't seem to do anything for his nerves. Yuuri would be home soon... Should be home soon. The apartment was spotless because all he'd been able to do was clean and eat. He seem to skate when it became too overwhelming and he couldn't take anymore. JJ had come over a few times as did Yura but it was mostly to see if bed heard anything from Yuuri, he cursed for a moment and then left.

The fight wasn't going well the un named anbu had released the prisoner and both were now attacking. Several had landed against Yuuri and Chris, palms forming handsigns crystals formed blades in his hand only for them to be broken.

 

Chris knocked away and Yuuri lost in the distraction has he was attacked from behind. 

A blade ripping through flesh and Yuuri hitting the ground was all Chris could see. The light fading from copper optics has the younger male's head struck a rock. Rolling over Chris found nothing no pulse or even a touch of chakra to detect. Yuuri was dead.

Optics moving he made the handsigns to summon his animal but he couldn't escape with Yuuri's body. The bird taking him higher than their attacks could land all he had to give Viktor was a blood stained coat.

"What is this?" 

There had been rumors that the mission had went sour but he wasn't expecting this. Chris had returned with Yuuri's coat and all Viktor could do was cling to it. 

"We have scouts in position. Following them the best they can. We had no idea that someone had came into ANBU from the other side to help the prisoner escape." 

Viktor couldn't help the scowl on his face. "You sent him to his death." He slammed his fist on the desk and turned to leave. "I'll find him myself." and with that he left. 

It took him a few days to get to their last known position. He was almost as fast as Kakashi when it came to getting to certain places. Head hidden by a dark hood as his chakra flowed. Looking for any signs.

There wasn't a sign of Yuuri nothing more than an abandoned head band next to a pool of fading crimson that grew smaller with every drop of rain. No detection of where they might of went or what had happened to Yuuri's body but then it being almost a week since his death what could anyone hope to find.

A month he had promised Viktor a month and he would come home, but, this wasn't the way he had meant it. Itachi looked cold has he gave Yuuri's mother the news.

Kakashi and Viktor moved through the trees after the discovery of his headband. Viktor had tired it around his arm, his eyes cold and focused on the mission at hand; finding his boyfriend, his world. This was going to take time. 

A month. That's what he'd been promised by his love and he understood that shit happened. Finding Yuuri was the biggest challenge at the moment. Nothing else matter.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend did an edit of what Yuuri would look like with his [sharigan eyes.](http://imgur.com/a/XI28p)


End file.
